


Черный Кедр

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Koldovstoretz (Harry Potter), M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Влюбленность, Колдовстворец, Саша не тупи, Яр ревет, и литовского тоже, много литовской мифологии, очень много
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Яр был влюблен в него, хоть и самому себе не признавался. Так отчаянно и наивно, что забывал обо всем. О том, что был его учеником, о том, что даже мечтать о нем было страшно. Яр был влюблен в него до дрожи, боли и жутких кошмаров, мучающих его по ночам. И эти кошмары становились все хуже, обретали реальное воплощение, терзали его наяву. Как и его любовь.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Kudos: 8
Collections: меньше чем три





	Черный Кедр

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа родилась из пары глупых шуток и вихрем захватила меня. Я искренне ее люблю.
> 
> От мира ГП тут только название Колдовстворец. И весь образ, весь хедканон Колдовстворца придуман мной. Это можно считать спин-оффом «Белого Граба», а потому персонажи оттуда вполне себе закономерно появляются и здесь.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7325909
> 
> Это цельная работа, но она подразумевает определенное продолжение. Я не знаю, хватит ли меня на него, надеюсь, что да, но именно поэтому есть определенные линии, которые еще не закрыты.
> 
> Много литовского. Очень. Я переводил в обнимку со словарем и гуглом, но знаю, что имеется куча ошибок. Если на эту работу набредет человек, знающий этот прекрасный язык, напиши мне, поправим все ошибки.
> 
> А так же, дикая смесь прибалтийского и славянского фольклора.
> 
> И я послал нахрен свое любимое долгое развитие. Неа. «Пусть будет, хотя бы в песне». Пусть любят.
> 
> Если вас сюда нелегкая занесет, в этот раз скажу — валите. Нет, серьезно, спасите свою психику хд  
> /искренне люблю и уважаю тех, о ком пишу, простите, за все это/
> 
> #это_не_формат_канала

_Und darum_

_Such mich — find mich, treib mich weiter_

_Halt mich — zwing mich, immer weiter_

_Lass mich — lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los_

_Und darum_

_Jag mich — fang mich, treib mich weiter_

_Halt mich — quäl mich, immer weiter_

_Lass mich — lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los_

_Oomph! — «Such mich find mich»_

Ярик панковал. От души и с полной самоотдачей. Ходил по Колдовстворцу в берцах и кожанке, размахивал черным посохом с белыми прожилками, обожал команду «Леших» и пытался начесать иголки на длинных волосах. На преподавателей он радостно забивал, как и на учебу в целом, порой пропадая на неделю и находясь в корпусе, что был на Байкале.

Яр пугал милую девочку Дашу с Звездчатого Листа рассказами про великаншу Нерингу и Гору Ведьм, с которой он, по его словам, был родом. А иногда и вовсе начинал разговаривать на литовском. Впрочем, был ли это и в самом деле литовский или Ярик просто нес ахинею, никто не знал.

Ярик игнорировал любые задания. Лишь иногда реагировал на Юрия Мелисовича, который по байкам, гулявшим в Колдовстворце, был страшен в гневе. Сам он, глядя на Яра, думал, что четырнадцать лет пролетели как-то слишком быстро и что школа еще не успела прийти в себя и вздохнуть спокойно. Ярик на это заявление только упорно искал хоть какие-то записи о происходившем тогда.

На зельях он поджигал всё, что криво лежало, на истории магии — спал. Полеты на деревьях ему были по душе, но Даша отказалась брать его в команду, и Яру приходилось довольствоваться одиночными тренировками. Иногда она всё же соглашалась с ним полетать, и ему всегда казалось, что это были лучшие моменты в нудной учебе.

Даша вообще была одной из немногих, кто его терпел. Она успокаивала его, когда Яр просыпался посреди ночи, дрожащий, украдкой утирающий слезы. Кошмары терзали его постоянно, яркого мальчика, пугающего своим видом всех, но только не их. Ярик пытался отшучиваться, но взгляд выдавал его. Даша тогда лишь обнимала, делая вид, что не замечает, как он шепотом зовет того старшекурсника, который когда-то защитил его.

Эту историю Ярик не любил вспоминать на людях и любил наедине с собой. Он всегда был маленьким, тонким, худощавым мальчишкой с яркими синими глазами и белой кожей. Его не задирал только ленивый, порой не чураясь и того, чтобы побольнее стукнуть. Яра тогда толкнули одному старшекурснику под ноги, а он подыграл, отогнав издевавшихся, назвав себя его братом. От Ярика и отстали.

Яр искал его, но не находил. И звал ночами, как того, кто смог бы защитить его от всех бед.

А днем он снова был оторвой. Глаза красил углем, чертил полоски на лице, волосы начесывал дыбом. Яр смеялся над всеми и подыгрывал, когда все смеялись над ним.

Еще он хотел их преподавателя нумерологии, но в этом Ярик признался только Даше. Хотел до одурения, дрожи в коленках, трясущихся пальцев и желания отдаться прямо на столе. Плевать на всех остальных, с его характером и эпатажным образом никто бы не удивился.

***

— Ярик.

Тишина.

— Ярик, вставай, ты и так уже проспал все занятие.

— Сгинь к Белобровой, — он перевернулся на другой бок, сладко потягиваясь. Спать на учебниках было не то чтобы удобно, но после бессонной ночи и это сошло.

— Мы на следующее опаздываем!

— Обойдутся без моего присутствия.

— А Саня тебя по голове погладил.

— Он не любит, когда его так называют… Погоди, kas? — Ярослав резко сел, видя, как Даша демонстративно закатила глаза. — Что он сделал?

— Ты уснул почти в самом начале, и он, когда заметил, растрепал тебе волосы, погладив, и приложил палец к губам, попросив тебя не будить, — во всех подробностях рассказала Январина, иначе бы ее замучили вопросами. Яр потер глаза и тут же растрепал и без того лохматые черные волосы.

— И почему я этого не почувствовал? В следующий раз надо будет притвориться спящим!

— Вряд ли он оценит, что ты дрыхнешь два его занятия подряд, — Даша скептически вскинула бровь, протянув ему сумку.

— Разбудит и выпишет выговор, первый раз, что ли, — отмахнулся Баярунас.

— Ярик, а ты не думал, что начать учиться будет не самой дурной твоей идей?

— Я дал обещание, что закончу Колдовстворец, ни разу не прикоснувшись к учебникам. Даже у Горшка из Леших так не вышло!

— И ты решил стать первым, чудовище? — она дернула его за капюшон торчавшей из-под косухи толстовки. Как он вообще умудрился протащить ее в школу, оставалось загадкой. Ярослав гибко потянулся, хрустнув костлявыми руками, и спешно затолкал все книги в сумку. Один лист выпал, и прежде, чем Даша успела его подхватить, он смял и запихнул его в карман.

— Покажешь, что написал? — Январина с интересом проследила за его рукой.

— Нет.

— Ему написал? — Даша спросила чисто для вида, не сомневаясь, какой будет ответ. Яр кивнул, сам поморщившись от того, как наивно это выглядело. Спасало лишь то, что писал он на привычном ему литовском языке и никто бы не разобрал ни строчки.

— Мне кажется, у тебя два пути: признаться ему и узнать его мысли…

— Проще пойти и утопиться в Момсаярви.

— Или пойти к Лене, пусть проверит, не попал ли ты под косой любовный заговор, а то это уже тянет на помешательство.

— Да не помешался я! — взвился Баярунас. — Я лишь влюбился!

— Мне-то не заливай, — хмыкнула Даша.

— Ты обо мне такого плохого мнения? — он деланно обиделся, быстро вылетев из кабинета и чуть не зашибив подругу дверью. Та удержала ее простым заклинанием. Бежать за Яром было бесполезно: если он срывался, то по шатким лестницам Колдовстворца носился вихрем, перепрыгивая через скрипящие ступени. Да и она прекрасно знала, куда того понесло — опять решил забиться в беседку на краю Затаенного Леса в обнимку с припрятанной там гитарой.

Даша спустилась во двор школы, разрываемый криками, гомоном и вечными спорами. Остальным ученикам никогда не было дела до страданий других, и она облегченно выдохнула, поняв, что на нее никто даже не обратил внимания. Так было проще. Январина поправила темно-зеленую мантию — уже начинало холодать — и направилась к Затаенному Лесу, ловко уклоняясь от носившихся тут и там младшекурсников.

У беседки никого не было, и Даша на мгновение решила, что впервые ошиблась. Она осторожно перегнулась через перила и заглянула внутрь, всё же видя, наконец, сбежавшего друга. Ярослав сидел в углу, отшвырнув сумку в сторону и обхватив руками колени.

— Яр?

— Холодно тут, — Баярунас поежился, кутаясь в излюбленную косуху. Он достал из кармана тот самый лист и заставил его вспыхнуть у себя в ладони. Даша проследила за горящими буквами и ласково обхватила Яра за плечи, чувствуя, как он уткнулся ей в руку, тихо всхлипывая.

— Он ведь никогда, да?.. — дыхание у него перехватило, и Ярослав прикусил запястье, чтобы не зарыдать.

— Признайся ему, — повторила Даша, пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать. Она вдруг поняла, что сама была в этом виновата, не стоило так резко говорить, знала ведь, что он действительно искренне влюблен. Яр сжался в комок, подбирая ноги под себя, и Январина бережно уложила его к себе на колени.

— Давай никуда не пойдем?

— Давай.

Яр тяжело вздохнул, закрыв глаза, холодные, серые. А Даша так скучала по ярко-синему их цвету.

_kas? — что? (лит.)_

_***_

__

***

Январина осторожно постучала в дверь, исписанную и изрисованную самыми изощренными рисунками и парой нецензурных фраз. Ярославу-то в принципе было всё равно, он спокойно раздевался что при ней, что при ком другом, а вот Тема на нее каждый раз орал исправно, вот Даша и привыкла, во избежание. В комнате раздалась невнятная возня, глухой стук, словно что-то упало.

— Яр?

— Заходи, — крикнул он из-за двери, и Даша медленно заглянула внутрь. Везде царил невероятный бардак, вещи парни огромной кучей свалили на два составленных стула, на полу валялось любимое одеяло Темы сплошь в заплатках, и лишь его же алхимические приспособления и гигантский котел аккуратно стояли на столе.

Даша осторожно перешагнула разбросанные на полу листы, исчерканные требовательной рукой Баярунаса. Часть из них лежала в каком-то невероятном порядке, напоминавшем то ли цветок, то ли формулу проклятья. Январина не взялась бы сказать наверняка. Она огляделась, вспоминая, что эту парочку порой можно было найти под кроватью или в шкафу, потому что там был нужный свет для зелья. Один раз они даже прицепили котел под потолком, разведя под ним самый настоящий костер.

В этот раз всё оказалось проще, Яр обнаружился всего лишь на подоконнике. Он сидел в пижамных штанах, задумчиво вертя в руках кружку с «вязаными» узорами.

— И что ты делаешь?

— Заколдовываю ее, чтобы через нее получалось видеть, что Сашенька делает. Подарю ему.

— А почему не зеркало? На них же это заклинание проще наложить, — Даша недоуменно почесала бровь. Яр недовольно вскинулся. Он воплотил свой посох обратно на полную его длину и положил рядом с собой.

— Все будто сговорились с этими зеркалами! Такое кто-то делал пару лет назад, пытаясь проследить за Леной. И еще одним редким зельем заколдовали зеркало, чтобы подставить одного ученика, — Баярунас картинно взмахнул руками и растянулся на подоконнике. — Тема уже тоже спрашивал.

— А когда такое было? — тут же поинтересовалась любопытная Даша.

— Поговаривают, что тринадцать лет назад, — Яр хитро ухмыльнулся. — Я пытался пробраться в библиотеку, чтобы это выяснить, но меня оттуда вышвырнули…

— Еще бы! Ты своими берцами чуть лестницу не сломал! — хмыкнула Январина. — На второй ярус, младшие ребята потом неделю им пользоваться не могли. Твою бы энергию, да в мирных целях.

— В мирных — скучно, — отмахнулся Ярослав, вновь заводив пальцем по строчкам. — Вот вроде всё делаю правильно, три капли отражающего зелья налил, четырежды над ней посохом провел. Я его даже воплощал уже!

Даша подтянула книгу к себе, не обращая внимания на бурчания Баярунаса под боком. Над тем, зачем он это делал, она предпочитала не задумываться, а вот стащить у Казьмина ответы на следующую контрольную была не против.

— А то, что это надо делать при свете трех четвертей луны? Ты, конечно же, не заметил?

Яр резко выхватил у нее книгу, вчитываясь в приписку в самом низу страницы.

— Твою ж!.. Это я зря зелье перевел?

— А больше у тебя не осталось? — удивилась Даша. — У кого ты его вообще стырил? Мы же такое даже на девятом курсе разбирать не будем…

Яр бодро спрыгнул с подоконника, чуть не перевернув стоящий рядом стул, ногой отпихнул стопку книг и едва сумел пробраться к шкафу. Он дернул хлипкие дверцы, на него тут же свалился гигантский талмуд, который Ярослав отложил на стол.

— Проверял астрологию, — смущенно улыбнулся Яр, видя, как закатила глаза Даша, увидевшая название. Она проследила за его рукой и тихо вскрикнула.

— Зачем тебе череп змеи, чудовище?

Ярослав осторожно устроил его на обложке книги.

— Для антуража. Смогу — потом на капюшон себе его пришью, — объяснил он, вытаскивая на пол старую мантию. — Да где же он…

Баярунас ловко вытащил из шкафа странный предмет, похожий на стеклянную шкатулку в форме октаэдра со стальными контурами. На каждой из вершин крепился молочно-белый камень, мерцавший холодным светом. Яр покрутил шкатулку в пальцах, разглядывая лунные камни в оправе.

— Šviesa, — едва слышно шепнул он, а затем взмахнул рукой. — Брось мне посох!

— Знать не хочу, что это, — буркнула Даша, ногой подтолкнув к нему требуемое. Так некстати вспомнились все рассказы о том, что происходило с волшебниками, прикоснувшимися голой кожей к чужому посоху. Девушка поежилась, продолжая наблюдать за другом.

— В этой шкатулке заперт лунный свет всех фаз, — Яр направил шкатулку на кружку, вычерчивая посохом нужную формулу.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Я родился и вырос на горе Ведьм, — Яр улыбнулся одними уголками губ. — Поймать лунный свет в шкатулку ничто, я и не такое могу.

Даша кивнула, продолжая наблюдать за ним. Баярунас заставил формулу вспыхнуть и поместил ее внутрь кружки, а затем быстро уменьшил посох, вернув его обратно на браслет на руке.

— И что теперь?

— Понятия не имею, подарю — узнаю, — Ярослав задумчиво покрутил в руках заколдованную кружку. — Надеюсь, он поставит ее у себя в комнате. Тогда узнаем, так ли круто он смотрится без рубашки.

— Ты просто обязан выяснить у него ответы на контрольную! Кто вообще может решать эти задачи с датой рождения и стихиями?

— Я могу, — хмыкнул Ярослав. Он потянулся всем телом и чуть не упал, когда дверь с грохотом отворилась и в комнату влетел взъерошенный Будников. — Но не хочу.

— Ярик! У меня котел горит! — Артем безумным взглядом окинул комнату, подхватил две колбы и скрылся из виду.

— Пошли спасать Тему, — Баярунас хлопнул в ладони.

_Šviesa — Светись (лит.)_

***

Они вдвоем уставились на котел. Тема почесал висок. Яр чихнул.

— Ты уверен, что мы всё правильно сварили?

— Я когда-нибудь в зельях ошибался? — обиделся Будников. — Даже то зеркальное зелье я сделал, хотя ты упорно мне мешал!

— Отражающее, — поправил друга Ярослав, вновь взмахнув посохом и очертив над котлом круг. С зельем ничего не произошло. Он разозленно стукнул по котлу и откинулся к стене, устало вытянув ноги. Они возились с этим уже вторую ночь, и Яр почти не спал, вымотавшись до предела.

— Колдуй с формулой, вдруг на двадцать седьмой раз она каким-то чудом заработает, а я за колбой, чтобы зелье сохранить до завтрашней ночи получилось, — Тема потянулся, осторожно вставая и разминая затекшее всё.

Ярослав кивнул, даже не открывая глаз. Он сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь привести в чувство болевшие пальцы. Прочертив магическую формулу еще восемь раз и вновь не получив желаемого результата, Яр почувствовал, что где-то был подвох. Или в формуле, или в рецепте зелья, или же в нем самом. Он раздраженно взмахнул посохом и чуть не выбил им соседнюю дверь, чувствуя, что тот нагрелся от такого непосредственного отношения.

— Вправо, вбок, очертить круг… — Яр даже пальцем провел по этим строчкам, ища ошибку в уже заученных им наизусть движениях. Кто-то совсем рядом с ним тихо усмехнулся. Баярунас резко развернулся, взмахнув посохом, готовый защищаться до последнего, но увидел лишь незнакомца в дорожном, а не учебном плаще и без посоха за спиной. Учеником тот явно не был, но и преподавателем быть не мог, иначе Яр бы его узнал.

Баярунас вскинулся, стараясь не задрожать под его внимательным взглядом. Он отчаянно не хотел показывать, что боится. Даже если тот попытается позвать кого-то из преподавателей и рассказать об их попытках сварить не совсем разрешенное зелье, Яр всегда мог перевернуть котел и попытаться сбежать. Если получится, никто ничего не докажет. Он вновь ткнул в котел в надежде, что формула смилостивится над ним и сработает.

— Всему-то учить надо… — парень хмыкнул, с его головы упал капюшон, и по плечам рассыпались пушистые кудри. — Перехвати посох повыше, чтобы удобнее было чертить формулы. Он всё равно тебе отзовется, но линии получатся точнее. И там не круг, а сложный многогранник, перечерчивай давай.

Яр подозрительно на него посмотрел, но решил последовать совету. Хуже уже точно вряд ли стало бы. Формула засветилась, и Баярунас едва сдержался от удивленного возгласа. Незнакомец оказался прав.

— Что там дальше? — он присел, заглядывая под котел и с удивлением понимая, что огонь Ярослав развел магический, заперев его в банку. — Я Женя, кстати.

— Яр, — представился он, протягивая перетертые в порошок крысиные ребра. Женя ловко засыпал их ровным кругом в котел, взмахом руки помешивая против часовой стрелки. — Тема нас убьет, его же зелье было, а я только за магическую часть отвечал.

— Его тут нет, — довольно заявил Женя. — Давай, теперь зигзагообразный росчерк слева направо.

Ярослав послушно выполнил указания.

— Он хотел его до следующей ночи сохранить, — зачем-то пояснил он. Женя быстро глянул в книгу, улыбаясь чему-то своему.

— Зачем до следующей? Сегодня закончим, так, теперь семь по часовой, пятнадцать помешиваний против и девять снова по часовой, — показал Женя. Яр склонился над котлом и, быстро уменьшив свой посох, попытался помешать так же легко. У него получилось почти сразу, только один раз зелье чуть не выплеснулось за край.

— Слезу капай.

— Чего? — Яр поморщился, вспоминая все ингредиенты, которые они собрали.

— Слезу того, кому нужно это зелье, — объяснил Женя, ткнув в нужную строчку. Яр смущенно достал из кармана толстовки хрустальный флакон и, щелкнув им, вылил содержимое в котел.

— Всё, теперь дай ему остыть и отстояться ночь, — Женя заулыбался, отводя пушистые кудри с лица. Они оба встали, устало потягиваясь. — И зачем же тебе зелье приворота?

Яр чуть не рухнул.

— Я… Мне надо одного человека…

— Егоров!

Женя подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. Эта интонация еще со школьных времен его до дрожи пугала.

— Вот же черт! — он спешно схватил свою сумку и рюкзак, закинул их на спину и укрылся капюшоном. — Как говорит один мой хороший друг «Хана штурвалу»! Надеюсь, выживу и еще увидимся!

Женя исчез так быстро, словно использовал переносящий камень, но Яр знал, что в этом заброшенном коридоре их не было. Он остался один дожидаться Тему и озадаченно придумывать, как объяснить тому, как он закончил зелье без него.

***

Стук в два часа ночи внушал опасения и мысль «Лишь бы не Баярунас». Саша перевернулся на другой бок, накрыв голову подушкой и мечтая, что если убьют, то быстро, только бы спать не мешали. В полшестого же вставать к рассветной паре.

Стук настойчиво повторился, заставив Сашу застонать и всё же выбраться из постели. Он прошел половину комнаты, выругался, подхватил со стула легкие штаны и кофту.

Дверь Казьмин открывал с готовностью к чему угодно и посохом наизготовку. Он не удивился бы и магической войне, и нападению драконов, а по приколам своих любимых учеников и вовсе уже начинал скучать. К Смолину он готов не был. Тот получил посохом в лоб, запутался в дорожной мантии и рухнул посреди коридора.

— Серега! — Саша резко дернул его на ноги, радуясь, что это были не его ученики. По товарищу по учебным несчастьям он скучал. — И какими судьбами тебя занесло в родные стены?

— Нас с Женькой, напарником моим, в Англию должны отправить на расследование, завтра на дереве отсюда полетим, а то меня через границу не пропустят.

— Это всё после того, как ты на Косой аллее магазин случайно подорвал? — хмыкнул Саша, довольно потягиваясь и пробираясь обратно в свою комнату. Там был невероятный бардак, но Смолина таким было не удивить. Саша подтянул к себе со стола недопитую чашку кофе, грустно туда заглянул и достал чайник.

— Именно! — деланно обиделся Сережа. — Кто ж знал, что эта палочка так на меня отреагирует?

— Все знали. У нас магия другая, естественно палочка ее не приняла, — фыркнул Казьмин, лениво устраиваясь в кресле и жалея, что плед остался на кровати. — В школу-то вас с Егоровым как занесло?

— Он как узнал, что нас отправляют неведомо куда, весь переменился, помрачнел. Дернуло его сюда зачем-то, а я вспомнил, что Казьмин наш в учителя заделался. Грех, думаю, не позубоскалить! — Сережа выудил с полки над камином относительно чистую чашку. — Не сошел еще с ума от молодняка?

Саша нервно рассмеялся, потерев переносицу, а потом вспомнил, что они сами творили на старших курсах.

— С ними мне хотя бы не так одиноко, — тяжело признался Саша, вспоминая, как едва не выл перед выпуском и потом от одиночества. — Есть зачем вставать по утрам.

Смолин с грустью кивнул, тоже вспомнив те нелегкие дни, как мучился Сашка и каким был после ссоры с лучшим другом. Он тогда чуть всех не извел своими перепадами настроения, Серега даже к Лене за помощью бегал в надежде, что она его в чувство приведет, но у нее только получилось помочь тому с бессонницей.

— Женька всё в Колдовстворец сбежать порывается, грозится хоть библиотекарем тут устроиться, да только на нас двоих отдел и держится. Мы когда шли туда, оба такие романтики были, грезили, как спасать будем кого-то. А в итоге прозябаем в интригах. Только параллельный отдел, который со стихийной магией работает, теперь вносит определенную ноту веселья в нашу размеренную бумажную жизнь. У них сейчас новенький, твой однокашник, кстати, Гинзбург вроде…

— Гинзбург или Кинзбурский? Их все всегда путали, а хаоса от обоих было хоть стой, хоть падай, — вспомнив, что оба, словно на спор друг с другом, вознамерились сровнять Колдовстворец с землей, спросил Казьмин. Екатерина Юрьевна всыпала обоим, в наказаниях увязали месяцами, но ни одного из них этим было не пронять. Сам Сашка тоже порой даже ввязывался в драки, но учился лучше всех на курсе.

— Гинзбург. Он когда только пришел, из архивов раскопал довольно громкое убийство в девяносто седьмом, но закрытое за давностью. Там и о магии крови поговаривали, и о подобии тех непростительных заклятий. Он словно знает что-то, о чем остальные даже не догадываются, вот и вцепился в него. Ему глава их отдела добро дал, а по департаменту магии все забегали, засуетились, и значит, парень прав, что-то там не сходится, — рассказал Смолин, наблюдая за сонно потягивающимся Сашей. Волосы у того торчали во все стороны, а кофта была надета наизнанку. А вот глаза взволнованно сверкали, Сережа видел, что Сашу это заинтересовало, а значит, можно было ему притащить различные бумаги. Казьмин бы быстро разобрался, что в том деле было не так.

— А что в Англии вам так срочно понадобилось? — Саша подался вперед, разглядывая помрачневшего Смолина.

— Помнишь, на нашем курсе был такой чудной парень? Всё бахвалился, что в Дурмстранге учиться должен, переведется туда, бритый ходил всё время. Поговаривают, что он собрал таких же двинутых, как и сам, что в его шайке даже волколак есть. У них еще символ — пылающее колесо.

— И разбираться… Лишь вас двоих?

— Меньше внимания привлечем.

— Кто вообще подумал, что к вам двоим это применимо? — фыркнул Саша, взмахнув рукой. В теплом свете свечей блеснуло его кольцо. — Лене сказал?

— Чтобы она извелась тут? У нее детей — весь Колдовстворец, Сашка, нельзя ей обо мне думать, — он отвернулся, разглядывая захламленный стол друга. Его внимание привлекла незамеченная до этого вещь. — Ты же знаешь, что за тобой следят?

Саша кивнул.

— Естественно. Вон кружка стоит.

— А почему не снимешь?

— Не хочу, — улыбнулся Казьмин. — Мне ее подарила головная боль всего седьмого курса. Так за ним хоть приглядывать можно…

— А этот не тот, который года два назад свалился в болото в Затаенном лесу? — спросил Смолин, вспомнив, как Минина переживала.

— Тот. Я тогда еще не преподавал, но мне Лена рассказывала, что он у нее тогда две недели провалялся.

— Если я всё же не перепутал, то он у нее довольно частый обитатель: то котел на него выльют, то с дерева сбросят, то отравится чем, то подерется. Хотя какая это драка, он один от пятерых отбиться пытался.

— Как он?.. Он же маленький! — удивленно воскликнул Саша. — Я не знал…

— Поговори с Леной, она тебе всё что надо расскажет. Или его самого спроси, раз уж пытаешься приглядывать за ним. Он у тебя учится, вряд ли удивится, что ты за него беспокоишься, — сказал Смолин, повертев кружку в руках. — А ловко как поставил, зельем пропитал.

Саша с трудом подавил желание приложиться головой об нее. А затем порывисто отобрал ее у Сережи. Он не знал почему, но всё же дорожил этим наивным подарком влюбленного мальчишки.

***

Ярослав засматривался на его руки. Ерзал, глядя на них, невольно прогибался в пояснице и нервно крутил карандаш. В такие моменты он искренне радовался тому, что единственный во всем Колдовстворце знал литовский, исписывая своими мыслями края листов. Яр прислушивался к мерной интонации, стараясь уловить любую перемену, но не вдумываясь в то, что Казьмин им говорил. Опять что-то про свои скучные и сухие числа, как казалось Ярославу, рассказывал. Он уютно устроил голову на вытянутых руках и накрылся капюшоном на этот раз мантии, надеясь, что преподаватель не заметит.

— Сегодня мы будем решать задачи со звездчатым перекрестом, — Александр очертил на доске границы каждой задачи и свел кончики пальцев вместе. Даша тихо прошипела что-то явно не слишком цензурное, спешно доставая криво написанную за ночь шпору.

— И почему вы его своим зельем не траванули?

Дремлющий Яр приоткрыл один глаз.

— Как ты это себе представляешь зельем приворота? — хмыкнул он, поглядывая на суетившуюся Январину. Та была отличницей, и упорно не дававшиеся ей нумерология с алхимией выводили ее из себя. Особенно, когда все девчонки со старших курсов пытались вызубрить первую, чтобы хоть как-то привлечь внимание Казьмина. Даша, едва вытягивающая нумерологию на «хорошо», на их фоне терялась.

— Ярик! — Январина ткнула его в бок, когда Александр бегло оглядел класс, выбирая, кого отправить решать задачи на этот раз. Яр неловко потянулся, как зачарованный уставившись на его ключицы, мелькнувшие в вороте рубашки.

— Давайте, ребята, я объяснил принцип решения, даже показал, что и как. Не попробуете сами — никогда не научитесь, — Александр кивнул им, остановив взгляд на нем.

— Ярослав.

— Tu esi toks gražus. Norėčiau, kad galėčiau būti jūsų lovoje.

— Не знаю, кого вы там призываете, Баярунас, но призовитесь лучше к доске, — Казьмин повелительно взмахнул рукой. Ярослав первый раз за все занятие пригляделся к написанному и мысленно застонал: он понятия не имел, как это решать. Александр жестом поманил к себе и протянул мелок.

— Первые числа верхнего ряда девять и четыре, далее звездчатый перекрест, — он постучал костяшками по скрещивающимся линиям в центре под двумя рядами чисел. — Давайте, Баярунас, я в вас верю.

— Aš netikiu savimi, — хмыкнул Яр, забирая мелок из пальцев Александра и отчаянно надеясь, что не все заметили, как его тряхнуло от этого прикосновения, а затем перевел: — я в себя не верю.

— Что нам дает звездчатый перекрест? — попытался подсказать Казьмин. Яр не мысленно застонал.

— Мы переводим в числа данные звездами?

— Почти, но не совсем. Перенесите одно число под звездный параметр, — Александр указал ему на нужные символы на доске. Ярослав осторожно записал, надеясь, что тот не заметит, как сильно у него тряслись руки. Он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, как близко Александр стоял.

Он никогда до этого так на Яра не смотрел.

Баярунас сглотнул, заставляя себя не думать о том, как бы он хотел увидеть такой взгляд в другой ситуации. Ярослав вгляделся в числа, выписывая их ниже перекреста, учитывая звездный параметр. Это была звезда Гемма, редкая, но он всё же вспомнил ее. Ему хотелось увидеть в этом какой-то тайный смысл, но Яр давно уже не надеялся. Хотел, желал, терзался этим, но так наивно в это уже не верил.

Он зачертил еще одну схему, радуясь, что руки наконец перестали трястись. Баярунас углубился в расчеты, не замечая, что Александр легко улыбался. Вторую звезду, Денеболу, он не вспомнил, и Казьмину пришлось ему подсказать. Яр записал все числа под перекрестом и обернулся, взволнованно посмотрев на Александра. Тот чуть сощурился, проверяя, и потом согласно кивнул.

— Можете же, когда хотите, — улыбнулся Казьмин, стирая всё, что было на доске. — Садитесь, Баярунас. Вы даже на хорошую оценку сегодня наработали, гордитесь.

Ярослав чуть не упал, где стоял. По нумерологии ему всё давалось с неимоверным трудом, только несколько видов задач он мог решать сам, не обложившись горами таблиц и схем. И это была первая его оценка превышающая единицу по этому предмету, тем более у Казьмина. Яр залился краской, сверкая глазами из-под взъерошенной челки.

— Будников! Следующие три перекреста ваши, — Александр взмахнул рукой и сел на край своего стола. Тема задел Яра в проходе.

— Плевать, что ты по нему сохнешь, если он сейчас к чему-то придерется… — буркнул он заулыбавшемуся Баярунасу. Артем недовольно пнул его по ноге, нехотя выползая из-за парты.

— Сделаешь Александру Сергеевичу что-то, я Андрею Владимировичу расскажу, что ты пытался к нему в кабинет пробраться, — мило улыбнулась Январина. Она пододвинулась, пропуская Яра к его любимому месту у окна.

— Я вас ненавижу, — шепнул им Тема, хлопнув обоих по плечам, и обреченно поплелся к доске. Даша ожесточенно перелистнула страницы, готовясь подсказывать.

Яр всё еще пытался перевести дыхание, щеки его лихорадочно горели, а кончик пальца, которым он задел ладонь Казьмина, будто обжигало огнем.

_Tu esi toks gražus. Norėčiau, kad galėčiau būti jūsų lovoje — Ты такой красивый. Хотел бы я оказаться в твоей постели (лит.)_

***

На Ярослава оборачивались все. Он кокетливо поправлял яркие пряди волос, одну накручивая на палец.

— Поверить не могу, что ты подбил меня на это, — простонала Январина. Она ткнула его в плечо, а затем с силой приложила учебником по голове. Яр довольно фыркал, щурясь от холодного зимнего солнца заливавшего кабинет. Он произведенным впечатлением был вполне доволен. Оставалось лишь дождаться одного единственного брошенного ненароком взгляда. Яр ни во что не верил, но чувствовал, что тот за ним наблюдал.

Александр опоздал, казалось, впервые за весь год. Он был чем-то разозлен и первое мгновение даже не замечал подобравшихся учеников. Он потер переносицу, тяжело вздохнул и быстро глянул на них, ему нельзя было примешивать свои личные проблемы в преподавание.

— Баярунас, что это? — Казьмин едва не сдержался, чтобы не заорать, увидев новый образ ученика. Тот проследил за взглядом.

— Волосы? — Яр недоуменно подергал себя за прядь.

— Красные. С фиолетовым, — Александр задержал взгляд на темных корнях. Он был вынужден признать, что тому шло. Яркие глаза Ярослава на бледном лице так выделялись еще сильнее, очерченные темными ресницами. Ярославу подошло бы всё.

Казьмин представил, что с Баярунасом сделает Екатерина Юрьевна, если увидит в таком виде. Вспомнил, что она грозилась с ним сделать за осветленные пряди, и поспешил придумать, как спасти своего ученика от расправы.

— Пойдем, — Казьмин еле сдержался, чтобы не дернуть его легонько за красные прядки. Представлять свои руки в волосах этого мальчишки было странно, но удивительно приятно.

— Что? — Яр подскочил, испуганно уставившись на него. — Куда?

— Приводить вас в порядок, а то будто кикимор своим видом изгонять собрались, — Александр положил руку ему на плечо, кончиками пальцев задевая шею. Ярослав вздрогнул, когда почувствовал это случайное прикосновение. Ему на мгновение показалось, что Александр хотел его задушить, но тот ничего не сделал, лишь вывел его из класса, дав последние указания остальным ученикам. Яр чуть отпустил себя, позволив себе представить его пальцы в своих волосах, властную, жесткую хватку.

Казьмин распахнул дверь в свою комнату, неопределенно указав на кресло перед своим столом. Яр осторожно присел на самый край, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. Он мечтал оказаться тут с тех пор, как впервые увидел Александра у костров в первую ночь года.

— Что вы?..

— Не собираюсь я вас убивать, угомонитесь. Стены Колдовстворца и не такое видали, но сделайте одолжение, хотя бы каникул дождитесь. Я вам даже с цветом помогу, — Казьмин вручил ему небольшую кадку и стеклянный флакон с непонятным травяным отваром. — Промой волосы, так не сильно им повредишь и проще потом будет новый цвет нанести. И рубашку лучше сними, заляпаешь же.

— Я не!.. — Яр обиженно взвился и тут же дернулся, когда Александр чуть сжал пальцы на его шее.

— Будешь. Я-то тебя просто перекрашу, а вот что придумает Екатерина Юрьевна, поверь, ты не хочешь даже знать, — хмыкнул Казьмин, довольно потягиваясь. Прогулять занятия даже он был рад, хоть и был преподавателем. Он порылся на одной из своих полок, уронил что-то — Яр хихикнул — и уничтожающе на него глянул, так что тот притих.

— Черный, я думаю, тебе подойдет, — Александр пересыпал какой-то порошок в кривую деревянную плошку. Яр заворожено проследил за его руками. Он наблюдал, как тот залил маленький котел и прицепил его над камином.

— Пока будешь смывать, как раз вода нагреется, — Казьмин обернулся, увидел, как смущенно Ярослав стащил с себя рубашку, а затем склонился над кадкой.

— Справишься? — спросил Александр, глядя, как тот чуть не расплескал весь травяной отвар, пытаясь промыть задние пряди.

— А вы?..

— Когда никого нет, можешь на «ты», я не настолько тебя старше, — хмыкнул Казьмин, бережно забирая флакон у него из пальцев. — Нагнись.

Яр покорно склонился, позволяя ему промыть себе волосы. Он пытался не дрожать, чувствуя прохладные руки на коже. Красный цвет смылся довольно быстро, став бурым, смешиваясь с фиолетовым.

— Как ты думаешь, твои товарищи сбежали сразу или хоть кто-то что-то сделал? — задумчиво протянул Александр, отжимая Ярославу челку. Тот возмущенно фыркнул.

— Там Даша. Она точно останется, — рассказал Ярослав, забирая плошку с заваренным порошком. Он коснулся его пальцами, магически перенеся его на свои волосы. — А еще она попытается достать ответы на следующую контрольную, но это если с ней остался Тема. А еще они могут строить безумный план по моему спасению. Или они попытаются найти того парня со старшего курса…

— Можешь не продолжать, — фыркнул Казьмин. — Не полезут через окно на дереве тебя вытаскивать, как это Серега сделал, и на том спасибо.

Яр невольно хихикнул, представив себе такую картину. Он не знал, о каком Сергее шла речь, но старался не думать о том, какие отношения могли связывать Казьмина с ним.

Он ревновал.

Понимал, что у него не было никакого права, но ревновал до одури. Каждый взгляд, каждая улыбка, даже самое мимолетное прикосновение - Ярослав невольно ловил взглядом всё, мучаясь до тошноты и тянущей боли в груди.

Яру было плохо без него, но он постоянно запрещал себе об этом думать. Его страдания были только его, и даже с Дашей он не собирался делить их в полной мере.

— Смывай уже, — Казьмин протянул котел с теплой водой. — И так будешь черным, как вороново крыло.

Яр через силу улыбнулся. Он медленно промывал вновь потемневшие пряди, борясь со своим желанием попросить помочь. Еще одно прикосновение, для Александра ничего не значащее, а он запомнит их все.

Еще одно мгновение вместе. Яр прикусил губу почти до крови и смыл остатки порошка с теперь уже черных волос.

— Тебе еще высушить надо…

— Шарфом замотаю, Александр Сергеевич, — он заставил себя улыбнуться, опустив взгляд. Смотреть в любимые бледно-зеленые глаза было слишком больно. Яр подхватил сумку, закутался в рубашку и, отрывисто кивнув, вылетел из комнаты.

Он пробежал несколько пролетов, прежде чем врезался спиной в холодную стену Колдовстворца, переводя дыхание. Ярослав испугался, что если останется еще чуть-чуть — сорвется.

Дашу Яр встретил уже у костров. Он тихо всхлипывал, почувствовав, что иначе просто сорвется и начнет орать от переизбытка эмоций и ощущений. Январина оценивающе его оглядела, будто проверяла на предмет ран и синяков, а затем удовлетворенно плюхнулась прямо на траву, скрестив ноги по-турецки.

— Рассказывай давай, что он с тобой сделал? — она от нетерпения даже хлопнула ладонями по коленям. Яр чуть сдвинул черный шарф Темной Вьюги, в который кутался, обнажив мокрые, вновь черные волосы.

— Это он тебя?..

— Перекрасил я сам, Сашенька только смыть помог. У него какой-то отвар был, понятия не имею откуда, — он не выдержал и вскочил на ноги, заметавшись перед костром. Январина проследила за ним взглядом.

— Что, волосы ты своей «любви», — Даша показала пальцами кавычки, — простить не сможешь?

Яр вздрогнул и застонал, вспомнив жесткие пальцы у себя на затылке.

— Теперь еще хуже.

Та расхохоталась. В том, что Баярунас сейчас перескажет ей всё со всех сторон и во всех подробностях, она не сомневалась. Даша подперла подбородок, кутаясь в черную мантию Ярослава, разожгла костер сильнее и приготовилась слушать.

***

Он резко проснулся, до крови раздирая ногтями левое плечо. Яр царапал под ключицей, над сердцем, словно всё еще был внутри своего жуткого сна и не мог вдохнуть. Ярослав заметался, дрожа всем телом, но перед глазами вновь и вновь вспыхивали жуткие образы.

Он резко отшвырнул одеяло, садясь на кровати, весь сжимаясь в комок, и аккуратно коснулся маленького кристалла на столе рядом. Точно такой же был у Даши и сейчас вспыхнул неярким теплым светом в ее комнате.

Он мельком глянул на всё еще мирно спавшего Тему и облегченно выдохнул. Будить его из-за своих кошмаров Яру не хотелось. Но Даша сама порой никак не могла уснуть и часто просыпалась, будто чувствовала, что ему было плохо и страшно. У них так с самого детства повелось: Январина себя старшей сестрой называла и улыбалась светлыми глазами. Она ему эти кристаллы и притащила, чтобы точно знать, что Ярику так же как и ей не спится.

Он перебрался на подоконник, дрожа от липкого страха из глубин сна и пробирающего холода. Яр никак не мог выдохнуть, вспоминал каждое движение во сне, любое прикосновение, как он сам прижимался всем телом к нему. Его сжигало изнутри единение извечного его кошмара и присутствие в нем любимого им Саши.

Ярослав вытащил из их тайника пачку сигарет и поджег одну щелчком пальцев. Тлеющий огонек напомнил ему пламя в его сне, и он зажмурился, судорожно затягиваясь. Дым обжег горло, Яр едва не закашлялся. Он не курил уже очень давно.

Даша осторожно дверь приоткрыла, молчаливой белой тенью ступая в комнату. Ярослав махнул ей рукой, не оборачиваясь. Он утер глаза, давным-давно решив, что не позволит подруге увидеть свои слезы. Она и так знать будет и переживать, подтверждения ей ни к чему. Даша села рядом с ним, обнимая колени, укрытые белым подолом.

— Совсем плохо было на этот раз? — она бережно положила руку ему между лопаток, и Яр было подался, чтобы стряхнуть ее, но вовремя замер. Ее прохладные пальцы были такими родными, любимыми.

— Опять тот же кошмар. Костер, пламя до небес, искры. Звезды с неба падают, и я сгораю вместе с ними. Только в этот раз еще и Саша там был. Я люблю, когда он в моих снах, можно поверить, что всё сбудется, — он замолчал, всё так же не поворачиваясь к ней, и Даша положила голову ему на плечо.

— Перестань мне сниться, — тихо прошептал Яр, вновь затягиваясь. — Мне так больно просыпаться.

— Ты же…

— Я знаю, Дашка. Сгорел я там, Сашенька меня и сжег, сам подпалил костер, — его вновь затрясло. — Но мы там вместе были! Я ему отдавался и душой, и телом.

Даша порывисто его к себе прижала, Яр завыл, вцепившись зубами в собственное запястье, уткнулся ей в шею, пытаясь от всего мира спрятаться. С Январиной ему всегда было тепло, она от любых напастей его уберечь могла. Ему в неё влюбиться, но для Ярослава она была старшей сестрой, сколько он себя ни переубеждал.

А потом он встретил Александра. Сашеньку.

У Яра мир до одного человека сжался в ту ночь у костров. Он еще Дашке шутил, что знает теперь, что такое взрыв сверхновой. Прекрасное и губительное одновременно, дотла сжигающее его душу звездное пламя.

— Ты совсем не хочешь ему признаться? — спросила Январина. Яр болезненно усмехнулся.

— Ты думаешь, он не знает?

Даша закатила глаза.

— Наська ему шоколадки сердечками дарила, он вернул, сказав, что она, скорее всего, перепутала с Кузьминым с восьмого курса, — рассказала она, вспомнив злившуюся подругу. Ярослав удивленно вскинулся. — Поговори с ним. Даже если он тебя пошлет и на твои чувства не ответит, он нумеролог в конце концов, может, углядит на тебе проклятье или еще что, вдруг он знает какую-то последовательность, перекрест цифирный, который тебя забыть заставит. Он же тебе помог с волосами, знаешь же, что Екатерина Юрьевна с тобой сделала бы.

— Я возился с тем красящим порошком, и он мне себя Сашей разрешил называть. Когда рядом никого нет, — признался Яр, вспомнив, как тот улыбался и потягивался, радуясь, что не надо вести занятие.

— И ты молчал? — возмутилась Январина, стукнув его по спине. — Он ни с кем из студентов не разговаривает никогда, а тебе…

— Не давай мне ложных надежд, — Яр затушил сигарету о подоконник и спрыгнул. — Я боюсь в это верить, боюсь надеяться, что Саша когда-нибудь может быть со мной. Мне и так слишком больно каждый раз.

Яр завалился на кровать, дернув одеяло так, чтобы Даша могла лечь рядом.

***

Ярославу было дурно с самого утра. Он дрожал, кутаясь в куртку и мантию, всё время тер глаза и избегал смотреть на свои ладони. Его замутило лишь при виде еды, и Яр просто разлегся спиной на лавке, стараясь медленно и глубоко дышать. Это заметил даже Тема, пытавшийся соскрести с котла остатки каши себе в тарелку.

— Завтрак ты сегодня решил оставить без внимания?

— Отстань, — буркнул Баярунас, накрываясь капюшоном. К горлу подкатывала тошнота. — Можешь забрать мое.

— Хотя бы какао выпей, — Даша заботливо положила руку ему на плечо.

— Меня вырвет прямо здесь, — он перевернулся на бок. — Еще и руки так неприятно колет, будто я их в котел со льдом окунул.

— Может, пойдешь к себе? Ты же опять полночи заснуть не мог!

— У нас сегодня нумерология, он даже под страхом смерти с нее не уйдет, там же его Казьмин, — фыркнул Тема, а затем дернул Баярунаса вверх и тут же впихнул ему в руки кружку. — Пей. Маленькими глотками и давай остыть.

Яр поморщился, его передернуло от пряного запаха — Даша опять добавила корицу, — но сделал, как Артем говорил. Он грел руки, надеясь, что те перестанут неметь и мелко дрожать. Тонкие ладони казались еще более бледными на фоне темной, разрисованной Темой кружки.

— Допивай и пошли, мне еще переписать задачи надо, а то меня твой Казьмин без хлеба сожрет, — Тема вернул пустой котел на крюк над костром. — А потом еще контрольная по темной магии! Там такие формулы, что я никогда не запомню.

— Потому что ты не учишь, — хмыкнула Даша и вытащила из сумки стопку листов. — Возьми мои схемы.

— Да я даже с открытым учебником не напишу, но спасибо, — Будников быстро на них глянул, а затем запихнул в учебник по нумерологии. Он затушил костер, подтолкнул поморщившегося Баярунаса вперед и потянул Дашу за собой. Она только подхватила сумку и поспешила за ними.

Расположившись на любой поверхности в кабинете, почти все пытались скатать откуда-нибудь задачи. При том, что большая часть вполне понимала, как их решать, перед контрольной по темной магией было не до задач. Даже Даша, кокетливо потупив взгляд, выпросила тетрадь у Петрова с девятого курса, и вместе с Настей стала резво переписывать, пытаясь хоть как-то вникнуть в содержание.

Яр лежал, накрывшись капюшоном. Его всё еще продолжало тошнить, а от яркого света болели глаза. О предательски немевших руках он предпочитал не думать. Он не пошевелился, даже когда Казьмин призвал учеников к тишине и начал занятие. Ярослав поджал одну руку к груди, сжав пальцы, и попытался выровнять дыхание.

А затем, как в своем сне, увидел заливавшую ладони кровь.

— Даш! — он вскрикнул, резко выпрямившись, и чуть не перевернулся вместе со стулом. Она испуганно схватила Яра за руку, которую тот тут же вырвал, словно обжегся обо что-то. Январина в ужасе заозиралась, не понимая, что ей делать. На них уже заинтересованно уставились все однокурсники, еще не догадывавшиеся, что это не была очередная из яровых шуток.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросила Даша, беспомощно протянув к нему руки. Яр в отчаянии замотал головой, вскочив из-за парты, чуть не перевернув ее. Он поднял перепуганный взгляд на Александра и закричал, в ужасе уставившись на свои ладони. Ярослав заметался, спиной врезавшись в подскочившую Дашу, чуть с ног ее не сбил. Казьмин быстро оказался рядом, с силой схватив за руки, и взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Не смотри, — он накрыл его ладони своей. — Что бы ты ни видел, не смотри.

Яр задрожал, не зная, куда ему деться и что ему делать. Ему было так страшно, что он начинал задыхаться. Он зажмурился изо всех сил, до жгучей рези в глазах. Казьмин бережно потянул его на себя и, перехватив за плечи, подтолкнул вперед.

— Январина, скажете Лене-травнице и Екатерине Юрьевне, чтобы они потом зашли ко мне. Остальные могут не исподтишка готовиться к работе по темной магии, идите, — Александр воплотил посох и три раза неравномерно стукнул по стене, скрывавшей потайную дверь, ведущую в его личный кабинет. Он увел несопротивляющегося Ярослава, быстро запечатав периметр комнаты магической защитой. Казьмин усадил его в резное кресло, опустившись перед Яром на колени.

— Открой глаза, — он вновь перехватил его руки. — И смотри только на меня.

Ярослав невольно посмотрел на свои ладони, на оголенные предплечья и едва подавил в себе желание вновь отчаянно зажмуриться. Он перевел взгляд на взволнованные бледно-зеленые глаза. Ярослав понял, что никогда их цвета не замечал. С холодным серым, как у самого Яра, контуром.

Александр вытащил резную шкатулку из-под кресла, щелкнул засов и вскинул руку над головой ученика.

— Это всего лишь белый кварц, не бойся. Он снимет любую наложенную на тебя иллюзию, — Казьмин отряхнул пальцы. — Если кто-то решил так неудачно над тобой пошутить.

Он отпустил руки Ярика, позволяя на них взглянуть, и тот вскрикнул, задрожав всем телом.

— Александр Сергеевич, у меня на ладонях крови столько, будто я только что убил кого-то…

Казьмин опустил взгляд, но ничего не увидел. Это видел лишь Яр.

— Можешь звать меня Саша, помнишь?

— А вы…

— Я всего лишь на шесть лет старше тебя, — он сжал его ладонь. — Ты чувствуешь кровь или только видишь ее?

— Она теплая и вязкая, будто я кому-то грудную клетку пробил только что, а мне всё равно холодно, руки немеют, — Яр медленно сжал пальцы, впервые посмотрев без страха. Он видел каждую капельку, алые блики, кровь, медленно стекавшую на его запястья и предплечья. И Яр знал, что ему она не принадлежала. Он в своих снах всегда погибал в огне, когда искры пламени сливались со звездами. Но там ему никогда не было страшно.

— Простите меня, — Ярослав весь сжался, боясь даже шевельнуться и изо всех сил хотя уткнуться в него и зарыдать. — Я не хотел срывать вам занятие…

— Ярослав, — Александр прижал его, одной рукой обнимая за плечи. — Я всегда вижу всю твою придурь, все глупости и затеи и вижу, что ты всегда знал, когда остановиться. Что мог быть серьезным и собранным, когда было надо. И уж тем более вижу, что сейчас ты не понимаешь того, что с тобой происходит, и до ужаса боишься.

Яр всхлипнул, не выдерживая и утыкаясь Александру в плечо.

— Не буду врать, и я не знаю.

— В моих снах так было, — тихо пробурчал Ярослав и утер глаза. — Каждый раз по-разному, но кровь никогда не была моей. И я не знал, чья она, да и меня это не интересовало, только даже во сне смеялся, что она рукава такие жуткие напоминает. Недавно этот сон снился.

— Давно тебе кошмары снятся? — нахмурился Александр.

— С детства. Этой ночью вот тоже, — Ярослав попытался вспомнить, что ему снилось сегодня, но увидел лишь огонь. — Я так устал от них…

— Можешь остаться, правда, это кресло лучшее, что у меня есть, — смущенно улыбнулся Александр, видя, как посветлел взгляд Яра. Тот ловко свернулся клубочком, подложив руки под голову. — Я тебя укрою, полежишь, может, получиться задремать, а я понаблюдаю. Иногда по нашим снам можно сказать гораздо больше, чем по нашему бодрствующему сознанию.

Александр поднялся с колен, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не погладить Яра по волосам. Он быстро принес из своей комнаты пестрый шерстяной плед и укрыл притихшего Баярунаса. Тот жмурился и с трудом дышал, и Казьмин быстро начертил над ним формулу, отгонявшую всех злых духов и злые мысли.

— Tu viskas man, — засыпая, едва слышно выдохнул Яр.

Александр сел за стол, беря в руки маленький двадцатигранник с высеченными числами, и бросил его на бумаге. Двенадцать. Ему выпало двенадцать. Саша устало потер виски, прикидывая всё, что могло бы предвещать это число. Он запретил себе думать о всё еще звеневшем в ушах надрывном ярикином крике.

_Tu viskas man — Ты мое все (лит.)_

***

***

— Лена! — Саша едва не сорвал дверь с петель.

— Ты с какого дуба рухнул, так орать? Полтретьего ночи!

— Заработался.

— У меня дети спят! Иди сюда, только тихо, если тебе это понятие вообще знакомо, — она осторожно приоткрыла дверь в свою комнату, поморщившись, когда та скрипнула. — Хуже Смолина, честное слово.

Казьмин смущенно рассмеялся. Лена пододвинула ему кресло, сняв с него свой вязаный платок, и подкинула в печь пару поленьев. На них весело заплясало пламя.

— Что произошло?

— Знаешь Ярослава с седьмого? Баярунаса, — Саша оперся на спинку кресла, но, не выдержав, заходил из стороны в сторону.

— Еще бы не знала. Как он? Совсем недавно так сильно горло обжег заклятьем, говорил, что случайно… Но мне казалось, что это кто-то с ним сделал, просто он боится признаться, — рассказала Лена. — Бедняжка, он в порядке?

Саша замер на мгновение, вскинул голову к потолку, завешенному травами, подбирая слова. Этот мальчишка не покидал его мысли уже несколько дней. Его кошмары и те видения наяву, кровь на руках. И выпавшее число двенадцать.

— Подскочил у меня на занятии, закричав, перепугал всех. Я думал, что кто-то наложил на него иллюзию, решив дурно пошутить, пытался посмотреть сквозь нее, чтобы понять, что он видит, но не смог. Я был лучшим на курсе! Видел сквозь любые иллюзии, мог почувствовать насланное видение! Я пробовал снять его с Ярослава кварцем, но он всё равно продолжал видеть кровь на своих ладонях. Те его сны и то, что он видел…

— Ему восемнадцать, магия выходит из-под контроля. Если я правильно помню, Ярослав владеет огненной стихией по рождению, и она сильнее всего будет зависеть от его эмоций. Чем сильнее он переживает, тем сильнее будет всплеск. Знаешь же, что ему плохо дается превращать посох? Он его почти всё время за спиной или в руках держит, — Лена поставила в печь глиняный горшочек с оставшейся с ужина кашей и мясом. — Я не видела тебя вечером у костров. Ты нормально не ел и не спорь.

Саша поднял руки, мол, сдаюсь. В том, что Минина готовила превосходно, не сомневался никто, а у него действительно сводило желудок от голода.

— Это не похоже на обычный магический срыв. И не насланная кем-то иллюзия, я начертил над ним защиту от злых духов, — Казьмин застучал пальцами по подоконнику, который Лена заставила самыми разными милыми вещицами: поделки детей, деревянная плашечка с высеченной на ней руной, фигурка девушки, высыпавшей из подола своего платья песок. Саша вспомнил подаренную ему Яриком кружку. Он потянулся за его магическим следом, услышав его тихий болезненный вздох на краю своего сознания.

— Лен, я не смогу, если с ним что-то случится, если он умрет у меня на руках, а я вновь не смогу его защитить. Он же еще совсем ребенок… Так наивно и доверчиво ко мне жался, а я просто не знал, что делать, — Саша заметался по комнатке, и Минина едва успела его перехватить, пока он не сшиб стол с ее склянками.

— Думаешь, всё настолько плохо?

— Я не знаю! Я пытался посчитать вероятности, пытался проникнуть внутрь, если это видение, искал проклятия и я всё равно не понимаю! — у него сорвался голос, и Лена неодобрительно на него шикнула, не хватало, чтобы он еще разбудил спящих.

— Ты поступил в Колдовстворец в тот год, когда это всё случилось, и не застал их, но поговори с Юрием Мелисовичем, именно он тогда помог им. Он знает о темной магии такое, что нам с тобой и не представить, — Минина невольно сжала цепочку с маленьким флакончиком, висевшую у нее на шее. — Не веришь мне, напиши Женьке.

— Я верю.

Лена почувствовала страх в его голосе. Травница горько поджала губы, вспоминая, как тринадцать лет назад совсем другой человек произнес эти слова.

— Поговори с Мелисовым. Никто лучше него не поймет твое желание защитить Ярослава, — она поманила его к столу и отодвинула оттуда нагромождение лекарских талмудов. Саша перебрался к ней, с трудом подавив желание приложиться головой о вырезанную дубовую столешницу. — Только будь с этим мальчиком осторожен. Он влюблен в тебя, даже если сам этого не понимает.

Казьмин поперхнулся.

— Ты не знал? — испуганно воскликнула Лена, прижав руки ко рту.

— Знал. То, что я не вижу без очков, не означает, что я не вижу людей и их мысли. Я знаю, и, — он отобрал у нее крепкую травяную настойку, — это сводит меня с ума.

Саша уставился на мерно горевшее в печке пламя. Порой ему так хотелось, чтобы всё вокруг точно так же заполыхало, погребая под пеплом всё живое. Он представил эту уютную избушку в огне, расшитые заботливыми лениными руками занавески, ее книги, пучки трав везде, куда только дотягивался взгляд, глиняные горшочки с мазями и порошками, баночки и склянки, которые пожирало бы ненасытное пламя, и вздрогнул от собственных жутких мыслей.

— А ты?.. — она замолчала, боясь, что переступила ту границу, когда стоило оставить Казьмина в покое. Он задумчиво взял нож, лежавший у кувшина, примерился к рукоятке и с размаху вбил его в стол.

— Что бы я ни чувствовал, я не позволю себе причинить ему боль. Ярославу будет лучше без меня в его жизни.

Лена услышала незнакомый ей лед в его голосе и поспешила оставить эту тему. Она протянула ему тарелку и спросила, думал ли он уже про зелья, которыми можно было выяснить, что это было. Саша уцепился за это.

***

Яр подскочил на кровати, прижимая руки к груди и пытаясь унять бешено колотившееся сердце. Дышать было тяжело, и внутри будто всё клокотало.

_Это был не сон._

Он чувствовал жуткую тянущую тьму вокруг Колдовстворца, растекавшуюся, как вязкое зелье. Она подбиралась ко всем и лишь его обходила стороной. Яр спрыгнул с кровати, почти падая на Тему и пытаясь его разбудить. Он позвал его по имени и дернул за руку, надеясь, что тот отзовется. Будников почти не дышал. Ярика передернуло от ужаса. Он вцепился зубами в собственное запястье, чтобы шумом не привлечь к себе внимания, и заметался по комнате. Он пытался придумать хоть что-то. Ярик упал на колени рядом с кроватью Будникова и судорожно встряхнул его, пуская огненные искры по коже. Это сработало, Тема едва не заорал, и Баярунасу пришлось зажать ему рот ладонью.

— Что слу?..

Яр изо всех сил вцепился в друга, заставляя его замолчать.

— На школу кто-то напал! Я не знаю, что… — Тема перебил его, легко хлопнув по щеке, а затем дернул себя за волосы, чтобы не дать себе вновь отключиться. Боль помогала сохранить сознание, не давала провалиться в тягучую тьму.

— Как ты меня разбудил? — внезапно догадался Будников.

— Огнем. Ударил тебя огненным заклинанием.

— Эта тьма отступает, когда нам больно, и значит, именно боль защищает нас. Хватай посох и буди Дашку, — Тема спрыгнул с кровати, быстро кидая Яру его сумку. Баярунас с трудом смог перевести дыхание, чувствуя, что к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Он прижал два пальца к кристаллу, пытаясь дотянуться до мыслей Январиной. Ее кошмар почти утянул его, и Яр вновь призвал огонь, вспомнив свои самые жуткие сны. Пламя, растекающееся по венам и сжирающее его изнутри, вспыхнуло перед внутренним взором, и он услышал отчаянный вопль Даши.

Яр едва не упал, выпустив посох и оперевшись на него. Его трясло.

— Порядок? — Тема обернулся, запихивая в сумку то немногое из еды, что они сумели припрятать у себя в комнате. Яр вытащил из тайника пачку сигарет и браслет из кусочков янтаря.

— Будет, когда я пойму, что призвал свой худший кошмар не зря. Возьми травы, лекарь из меня еще хуже, чем зельевар, но что-то я помню, — попросил Ярослав, натянув на себя свитер. Будников кивнул, кидая ему коробку, которую тот спешно спрятал в сумку.

— Еду, травы… Посохи взяли, — медленно проговорил Тема, пытаясь представить, что еще могло им пригодиться.

— Собираемся, как на Умбу, — припомнил Баярунас свою любимую присказку, появившуюся после первого их побега в лес еще на втором курсе. — Linkime mums sėkmės.

С Дашей они столкнулись в дверях их комнаты. Январина плакала и куталась в свою яркую мантию. Она порывисто кинулась Яру на шею. Он прижал подругу к себе, замечая, что они оба были босыми.

— Дашка, — тихо выдохнул Баярунас в ее светлые волосы. — Проснулась.

— Я будто твой сон своими глазами увидела. Куда вы?..

— Найдем преподавателей, может, кто-то еще смог вырваться из этой темноты. Ярик смог нас разбудить, вдруг еще у кого-то получилось? — протянул Тема, с опаской выглядывая в коридор. Они последовали за ним, воплотив посохи и прислушиваясь к любым шорохам.

Но всё вокруг было мертвым. Им даже казалось, что они не слышали собственного дыхания.

Даша схватила Ярослава за руку, притянув к себе. Так было спокойнее.

Они вышли из своего коридора, и Тема потянулся к переносящему камню, но Яр остановил его.

— Нам сейчас нельзя в Навь соваться! — прошипел Баярунас, выглянул за угол и столкнулся с двумя детьми. — Вы что здесь?..

Девочка ударила его посохом, сбив с ног, но Даша выхватила его взмахом руки.

— Стойте!

— Кто вы такие?

— А вы кто такие? — Яр поднялся на ноги, вставая так, чтобы чувствовать рядом Январину. Девчонка упрямо уставилась на него, зная, что ее товарищ навел на старших посох.

— Я Евдокия, но все зовут меня Дуся, — она опустила взгляд. — А он Никита.

Даша осторожно подошла к ним, протягивая руку и не обращая внимания на то, как напряглись парни за ее спиной.

— Пойдемте с нами, я знаю, вы боитесь, мы тоже, но одним…

— Гораздо страшнее, — согласилась Евдокия. — Я не хотела тебя бить.

— Ни за что не поверю, — буркнул Баярунас, потирая живот. В том, что у него останется синяк, Яр не сомневался. Он недовольно глянул на Дашу, когда та взяла обоих детей за руки, но последовал за ними.

Тема осторожно вел их к выходу из Колдовстворца, но никто не знал, что делать дальше. Яр лишь наивно убеждал себя, что они и вправду пойдут на Умбу. Еще на первых занятиях Юрий Мелисович учил их, чтобы спастись от тьмы — идти на север.

И Ярик верил этому, боясь думать о том, что их всех ждало. Он отчаянно хотел броситься к Саше, уткнуться в него и спрятаться от всего.

— Как ты смог разбудить меня? — внезапно спросила Даша, и Яр поморщился, заметив, как заинтересовались двое детей, которых она вела.

— Тему огнем и тебя тоже. Мой сон, где я сгорал в пламени костра, — я показал его тебе мысленно, — постарался он объяснить так, чтобы не понял никто, кроме нее.

— Ты видел его вместе со мной? — Даша повернулась к нему, вглядываясь в потемневшие глаза.

— Я вижу этот сон несколько лет почти каждую ночь. Я уже не боюсь его, и мне давно не больно. Ты хочешь?..

— Разбуди Лешу и Наську, — перебила Январина, поняв, что Яр уже догадался.

— Нам придется остановиться, — он замер, прикрыв глаза. — Как раз хорошо, здесь их комнаты будут недалеко. Тём! Мы хотим попробовать разбудить еще двоих.

— А ты выйти из школы не хочешь? — взвился Будников.

— Как они нас найдут тогда? Здесь нас…

— Найдет любой! — Артем поднял руки, мол, сдаюсь. Он огляделся и указал Баярунасу на подоконник, чтобы им не пришлось его держать.

Ярослав болезненно вздохнул. Он едва не задыхался, на ладонях вновь замечал кровь, но заставлял себя не думать об этом. Яр постарался вспомнить свой сон, а потом просто распахнул глаза, уставившись на свои ладони. Кровь проступала будто изнутри, заливая даже его предплечья. Страх захватил его, и именно его вместе со своей болью Ярослав передал Алексею. Он заставил Петрова поверить, что именно кровь Даши была на его руках, он ее убил. Яр услышал его крик и прокусил губу, чтобы не заорать самому. Он видел там Сашу.

Яр вынырнул из своего кошмара, едва дыша и раздирая себе горло ногтями. Пережить это еще один раз он бы просто не смог.

— Саша…

— Я здесь, — Ярослав заскулил, слыша любимый голос и не веря, что Саша действительно их нашел. Он ткнулся вперед и вскрикнул, когда почувствовал теплые руки на своих плечах. — Всё хорошо, Ярушка, тебе не надо больше ничего делать. Всё хорошо, дыши, маленький.

— Я обещал, что Наську…

— Ты не выдержишь, а мы тебя уже не спасем от теней, — Казьмин прижал его к себе. — Мы справимся, всё будет хорошо.

— Саш, Саша, — Ярослав доверчиво потянулся вперед, и тот аккуратно спустил его с подоконника, обнимая за талию и плечи.

— Всё хорошо, я здесь. Я с тобой, — он погладил его по узкой спине, чувствуя, как Яр задрожал. — Бегите к Затаенному лесу, Даша, беги, не оглядываясь, они прикроют тебя. Позови Избушку и запритесь в ней. Никто не посмеет туда сунуться.

Она серьезно закивала, не желая никому показывать, как ей было страшно.

— А вы как же?

— Я должен помочь другим в самой школе, — Александр замолчал, пошатнувшись, и Яр порывисто вцепился в ворот его рубашки.

— Останься с нами, со мной, прошу, — прошептал он и прильнул к нему. — Сашенька, я не смогу, я… Мне так страшно.

Ярослав задел бок, чувствуя горячую кровь на пальцах.

— Ты ранен? — и дождавшись кивка Александра, поднырнул под его руку, чтобы тот смог опереться. Яр прижался к нему, едва дыша, боялся за него, за ребят, жавшихся друг к другу за углом. Казьмин быстро оглядел, кого тот успел выдернуть из цепких лап тьмы: Дашу и Тему, двух первокурсников: бойкую девчушку и изо всех сил храбрившегося парня, и Лешу с Горы, трясущегося рядом с Январиной, — он сообразил, куда его Яр вел во сне. Александр перевел дыхание, не у всех преподавателей получилось стольких разбудить, а тут мальчишка справился, получилось бы их теперь до Избушки живыми довести. Он посмотрел на Ярослава, жмущегося к нему под бок, его колотила сильная дрожь.

— Хорошо, я помогу вам добраться до Избушки, а потом должен буду вернуться. Яр, мы замыкающие, Дашу защищайте до последнего, — Казьмин оглядел подобравшихся детей. Даже маленькие Евдокия и Никита готовые, если не магией, то своим посохом сражаться, как обычной палкой. Тема выступил вперед, уже привыкнув к тому, что ему приходилось вести их небольшую команду. Александр кивнул, дожидаясь, пока они приноровятся идти так, как он сказал, и хотел было последовать за ребятами, но Ярослав удержал его, заставляя отстать ото всех.

— Остановись. Ради меня. Я знаю, что не должен, но я не хочу умирать, не… — Яр порывисто извернулся, целуя Сашу. Тот замер, а потом коснулся ладонью щеки, ответил, проникая языком в рот. Ярослав прижался к нему, молясь всем богам, чтобы это не было видением, насланным на него тенями, закинул тонкие руки на шею.

— Всё будет хорошо, — Саша отстранился, будто в последний раз касаясь его щеки. — Я обещаю. Нам надо догнать остальных, пока никто не потерялся.

Ярослав грустно улыбнулся и доверчиво подставил плечо, позволив на себя опереться. Они поспешили за остальными. Тема лишь молча обернулся на них — заметил, что они отстали, — и Александр указал ему на поворот, через который получилось бы выбраться на опушку Затаенного леса. Евдокия и Никита испуганно жались к друг другу, вздрагивая от каждого шороха.

И любой звук в этой мертвой тишине был оглушительно громким.

Яр слышал неровное биение собственного сердца и едва не задыхался, царапая ключицы. Саша перехватывал его руки.

У них почти получилось выбраться из Колдовстворца, когда Ярослав почувствовал, как тьма и тени вновь стали подбираться к ним. Он невольно потянулся к своему браслету, спешно засунутому в карман кожаной куртки. Янтарь привычно вспыхнул от его прикосновения, и Яр почувствовал обжигающее пламя, едва успев потушить маленький камушек. Тени отступили, боясь его огня.

— Как мы доберемся до несуществующей Избушки, к самому Затаенному лесу, если мы даже не знаем, что или кто напал на школу? — вскинулся Тема, не решаясь распахнуть дверь. Взгляд Даши заметался, она не знала, кому верить: Артему или Александру, не понимала, как ей защитить доверившихся Никиту и Евдокию. И она осознала, что ни за что не оставила бы Ярослава одного, а тот до последнего вздоха защищал бы любимого Сашу.

— Они же могут напасть на нас, когда мы выйдем… — Евдокия задрожала, но посоха не отпустила, видя, что старшие не показывали страха. Александр мотнул головой.

— Мы сможем отпугнуть их огнем, чтобы они не напали, но одолеть их никто не сможет. Даже я, — объяснил он, замечая, как помрачнела Январина. Они с Ярославом переглянулись, что не укрылось от Казьмина.

— Говорите, если что-то знаете.

— Я Дашу и Лешу огнем разбудил, болью от него, как если бы они горели, — признался Яр. — Пойдемте. Даже если не получится, тут оставаться куда страшнее, а там пойдем на север. Тем, помнишь же, что Юрий Мелисович говорил?

— Помню, — Будников доверился другу. Он открыл скрипнувшую дверь, их встретил холодный ветер, вымораживающий до костей. Яр тихо вскрикнул, будто попытался спрятаться за Сашей, но тут же подобрался, пальцем дотянувшись до запястья и воплотив свой черный посох.

Они почти бежали, ведь тьма следовала за ними по пятам. Тема вызвал разрушающее заклятье и не давал ему потухнуть, а Яр всё тянулся к своему браслету, заставляя янтарь вспыхивать ярким пламенем.

Будников упал, когда Январина схватила его за руку, чтобы он черту Затаенного леса не пересек. Из него бы они сейчас не выбрались.

— Как я должна?.. — Даша замолчала, будто сквозь толщу воды услышав тихий голос, а потом улыбнулась. — Она сама каждому скажет, как ее позвать. Избушка, Избушка, выйди ко мне, покажись деве при темной луне.

Она повторила это еще несколько раз, пока сквозь деревья Затаенного леса не показалась та самая Избушка. Ее «ноги» — корни — действительно напоминали куриные лапы, оправдывая ее легендарное название, а под перекрестьем крыши был высечен защитный знак Ярило.

Даша распахнула дверь, первыми внутрь пуская Никиту с Евдокией. Остальные ввалились все вместе, едва не зашибив Тему по дороге. Он распластался прямо на полу, закрыв глаза рукой. Яр с Сашей на ближайшую скамью рухнули, оба с трудом переводя дыхание.

— Все здесь?

— Все, — ответила Даша, несмело кивнув. Она сидела на полу, затравленно оглядываясь, будто не верила, что у них получилось живыми добраться.

— Дверь на засов заприте и подоприте чем-нибудь, они, конечно, в Избушку не сунутся, — Казьмин поморщился, опираясь на плечо Ярослава. Парни поспешно выполнили его поручение и подволокли к двери одну из лавок, поставив ее поперек.

— Но так спокойнее, — согласно кивнул Будников, оглядываясь по сторонам. Даша заклинанием разожгла лучину и печь, и комнатушку залил теплый уютный свет.

— Почему вы рану залечить не можете?

Александр молча над ней рукой провел, зашипел от боли, но ничего не произошло.

— Это чернушники, ее прислужники. Мораны. С ними обычной магией не справиться, — он глянул в окно, зная, что тени кружили вокруг, а потом задернул занавеску. — Те, кто не подчинился им, пытались спрятать всех наших учеников. А на деле мы ничего не могли! Метались по школе, пытаясь хоть сами удержаться в сознании и спрятаться от них. Оставайтесь тут, в Избушку никому кроме учеников Ярило не попасть, так что ложитесь, ничего лучше мы уже не придумаем. Екатерина Юрьевна знает, что вы здесь, а я должен хотя бы попытаться…

— Вас не Ярик, вас я не отпущу, — нервно усмехнулась Даша, оглядывая место, где им теперь предстояло переночевать. — Александр Сергеевич, вы ранены, да и нам рядом с вами всё же спокойнее. Дуся, Никита, там за занавеской кровать, вы там спать ляжете.

— Но мы!.. — попыталась заспорить Евдокия, но Январина быстро ее осадила.

— Никто не спорьте! Если Яр прав и нам завтра предстоит долгий переход, всем нужно отдохнуть, насколько это возможно. Они младшие, а мы и на полу поспим.

— Да я уже, — фыркнул Тема.

— Осмотримся здесь, если будет вода, можно липу заварить, вон она, над печкой висит. И всем лечь спать! Тема, найди что-нибудь, что можно на пол набросать, лавка Александру с Яром пусть останется, — Даша быстро поднялась, заставляя всех приняться за их небольшие поиски. Будников вручил ей всё, что они с Ярославом из своей комнаты утащить сумели.

Саша тяжело вздохнул, потерев болевшую переносицу, и лег, устроив голову у Яра на коленях.

— _Лена,_ — он осторожно потянулся к ней мысленно, прикрыв глаза, чтобы не выдать образами то место, где они спрятались.

— _Сашка! Ты в порядке? Что с…_

— _Я струсил. С детьми спрятался, Лен, я заставлю себя дальше сражаться,_ — у Саши дрогнул голос. — _Я сказал им, что Белоброва знает, где мы._

— _Останься с ними! С какой березы ты рухнул, им же страшно всем, а ты их одних оставить собрался_! — облегчение Лены сменилось искренним возмущением. — _Я у себя в избе ребят спрятала, весь четвертый курс Андрей в своей лаборатории укрыл, нам с чернушниками не потягаться! А так хоть кого-то защитим… Но вы же?.._

— _Мы в Избушке. В той самой, Дашка Январина ее у Затаенного леса позвать смогла,_ — рассказал ей Казьмин, сам еще не веря, что у них это действительно получилось. Он-то был готов вести их за черту, в чащу леса.

— _Я скажу Екатерине Юрьевне, что вы там, как только смогу! И не выходите, прошу. Хоть кого-то из малышей мы защитим, Сашенька._

— _Сколько у тебя?_

— _Семеро. Ярослава я не видела, я не…_

— _Он со мной. Я нашел его, когда они кого-то со своего курса разбудить пытались, я до сих пор не представляю, как он это сделал,_ — признался Саша, вспоминая, как едва рассудка не лишился, когда понял, что тот не сдался воле чернушников, а сам себя загнал в свой кошмар. Свою боль им показал, чтобы спасти.

— _Останься с ним, защити его и остальных ребят, и это будет гораздо важнее,_ — отчаянно попросила Лена. — _Ради него останься._

Он кивнул, зная, что она не видит, но все равно поймет.

Александр устроил голову у Яра на коленях, а затем осторожно переплел их пальцы.

— Будь рядом, — попросил он, чувствуя, что Ярослав задрожал. Тот склонился, неестественно согнувшись, и уткнулся ему в грудь, не желая думать о том, что их ждало. Он знал, что это было ужасно, что они могли и не дожить до завтрашнего утра, но так хотел, чтобы это мгновение, когда Саша был рядом с ним, обнимал его, никогда не заканчивалось.

_Linkime mums sėkmės — Пожелаем нам удачи (лит.)_

***

***

Ярослав проснулся от шума и голосов. Он резко сел, чуть не свалившись с узкой лавки, и зажмурился от яркого света. Яр судорожно заозирался, с ужасом понимая, что дверь в Избушку была открыта, а Даши с ними не было.

И Саши.

Яр едва не задохнулся от ужаса. Он воплотил посох, коснувшись браслета на запястье, и бросился искать Александра. И чуть не рухнул Казьмину под ноги, запутавшись в собственной мантии на корнях Избушки. Саша успел его подхватить.

На опушке Затаенного леса, казалось, собрался весь Колдовстворец. И все наперебой галдели, у Ярослава едва не заболела голова. Он зажмурился, доверчиво прижимаясь к Александру, и тут же отпрянул, вспомнив вчерашнюю ночь.

Тогда всё было таким простым, было правильным. Он не хотел умирать в лапах Мораны, не зная своего первого поцелуя. Теперь это казалось худшей затеей в его жизни, и на какое темное колдовство это списать, чтобы объяснить Александру, он не представлял.

— Не хотел вас будить, — вырвал его из мрачных размышлений Казьмин. Яра передернуло.

— Даша?..

— Она вон там, помогает деканам с первокурсниками. Малевская упросила ее пойти, — рассказал Александр. — Екатерина Юрьевна сумела изгнать чернушников, но ненадолго. Они вернутся, ведь Морана так просто не отступит.

— Чего она хочет? — спросил Яр, зябко поежившись. Свитер в крупную сетку, который он нацепил ночью, не глядя, был не самым теплым.

— Вернуться в Явь. Столетия назад Ярило изгнал ее из этого мира, победив ее вместе со своими «всполохами света». Они стали первыми магами, и ненависть Мораны к его ученикам безгранична. Она жаждет отомстить, подчинить себе и уничтожить, наблюдая, как они умирают в агонии. Не сработай древние защитные руны в основе Колдовстворца, не проснись ты и другие ребята, школа бы пала, сама того не ощущая. Никто бы не проснулся, увязнув во тьме, а легион ее теней пополнился бы сотнями наших душ, — Саша мрачнел с каждым словом и замер, лишь заметив, что у Яра заблестели слезы.

— Мы бы даже не знали?.. — тихий дрожащий шепот.

— Нас просто не стало бы, растворились бы в тенях, став пустотой и ее силой, — скрывать он не видел смысла. — Ни тебя, ни меня.

Ярослав задрожал всем телом, и Саша обхватил его за плечи, мечтая спрятать от всего.

— Я не знаю, как сумел очнуться! Я так боялся и звал тебя… Постой, а как вы проснулись?

— Нас разбудила Екатерина Юрьевна, — за их спинами раздался голос Мелисова. — Белоброва — одна из сильнейших магов во всем магическом мире. Она смогла защитить весь преподавательский состав, хотя признаю, мы понятия не имели, что нам делать. Пока кто-то восстанавливал магическую защиту, кто-то носился по школе, пытаясь укрыть от чернушников учеников. У Александра вообще была невероятная идея, переместить всех с помощью карты-портала.

— Я не успел ничего предпринять, — смутился тот. — Ярослав в одиночку сделал гораздо больше меня.

— Вы уберегли целых шесть жизней, не думаю, что есть что-то важнее, — напомнил Юрий. — Прошу меня простить, скоро должны прибыть два моих бывших ученика, занимающихся неконтролируемыми выбросами стихийной магии. Я должен их встретить.

— Неконтролируемая магия? — удивился Яр, и Александр кивнул, наблюдая за отошедшим от них Юрием Мелисовичем.

— Защита школы слишком сильна, чтобы дать пройти через нее чернушникам, кто-то должен был впустить Морану и ее силу изнутри. Но это лишь их подозрения, — Саша замолчал на мгновение. — Будникова и Петрова я не будил, да и тебе стоило поспать подольше. Такие магические затраты, что ты вчера испытал, не так просто восстановить. Отдохни, хорошо?

Яр неловко кивнул. Саша прижал его на прощание, а затем поспешил к Мининой, не оглядываясь. Он молчал о том, что было, и Ярослав принял это, хотя и умирал внутри. Не знал он, на что надеялся. Лишь хотел ощутить Сашу в тот момент, на грани жизни и смерти, а сейчас расплачивался.

Он прижал руку к губам, дыша через раз и чувствуя, что сейчас зарыдает. Любовь душила его.

Этот отчаянный и наивный порыв уничтожал всё, что у Яра было.

Он заскулил и заставил себя вытереть слезы. Он должен был заставить себя существовать как прежде, лишь зная, что во снах будет еще больнее. Теперь Ярослав знал, каково могло быть, когда его любимый был рядом.

Яр бросился к Январиной, заметив ее у костров, и чуть не сбил ее с ног, душа в объятиях. Она сцепила руки у него на спине и поцеловала в висок.

— Ты в порядке? Я попросила вас не будить, но…

— Я сам проснулся, — перебил ее Ярик. — Тема и Лешка твой еще там дрыхнут.

— Не мой он! — зарделась Январина, а Баярунас лишь расхохотался, усевшись рядом с костром прямо на землю. — Как ты смог его к нам привести ночью? Леша мне так и не рассказал, хотя я всю ночь у него выспрашивала.

— Я опять на руках видел кровь и так испугался, что этих теней я призвал, что все из-за меня погибнуть могут, еще когда тебя будил, чуть не свихнулся. Я Леше этот страх и показал, кровь на ладонях, будто бы она твоя и это я тебя… И куда бежать показал, благо, там от их комнаты только направо повернуть. И только успел показать ему, я сам Сашу мертвым увидел, его кровь на своих руках, — он замолчал. — Даш?

— Да?

Яр глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, чтобы признаться хотя бы ей.

— Я поцеловал его.

— Ты, что? — она задохнулась от удивления и недоверия. — Казьмина?!

Ярослав грустно кивнул.

— У него был такой затравленный взгляд, когда мы столкнулись! Я только тогда поняла, что он же едва старше нас, а потом он увидел, как ты без сознания мечешься… Яр, ты бы видел его взгляд! Он бы всё отдал, чтобы с тобой местами поменяться и ты бы не мучился! — выдала как на духу Даша. — Если он и не влюблен в тебя, то только потому, что он запрятал это так глубоко…

— А я не знаю, как мне ему в глаза смотреть.

— Так смотри не в глаза, — кокетливо хихикнула Даша. Яр подозрительно сощурился. Он пригляделся к ней, замечая, что та прятала шею и непривычно улыбалась.

— Что ты от меня скрываешь?

— Я? Ничего.

— Колись давай, я тебе признался, а ты! — в глубине души он был рад перевести тему. Думать о том, что в его видениях Казьмин умирал у него на руках, было слишком больно. Да и представлять то, что могло быть между ними, у Яра уже не было сил.

Он развалился на пожухлой траве, греясь в неярких лучах зимнего солнца. Допытываться до Даши оказалось весьма весело, она изо всех сил отрицала, что ее с Петровым связывало нечто большее, чем обычная дружба двух однокурсников. Только Баярунас был проницательнее любого, заметив это уже давно, и теперь лишь ждал, когда Даша сама ему расскажет.

— Яр?

— Чего тебе? — вскинулся он. — Пока не расскажешь, не отстану.

— Ты же первый раз целовался, — задумчиво протянула Даша. Ярослав подскочил, щеки его залила краска. Он был весь взъерошенный, черные волосы торчали во все стороны, а мантия криво накинута на плечи. Январина невольно вспомнила того мальчишку, каким он был, когда они только познакомились. Он тогда ей вороненка напомнил.

— Первый. И он мне ответил! — Яр заметался перед костром, царапал себе предплечья. Он резко развернулся, нервно ища взглядом Сашу, и замер. — Я умер.

Даша проследила за его взглядом.

— Зависть — плохое чувство, Ярик.

— Ты только посмотри на него, — тот захныкал, не в силах отвести взгляд от водопада белых волос мужчины, подошедшего к Юрию Мелисовичу. Несмотря на все ужасы прошлой ночи, он искренне улыбался, обнимая своих бывших учеников. Даше они чем-то показались знакомыми. Она поморщилась, думая, что не успокоится, пока не вспомнит, а потом вдруг догадалась, что видела их на рисунке у Лены-травницы в избе. Там они были совсем молодыми, Минина вообще маленькой девчонкой, как и еще двое мальчишек, обнимавших ее, а за их спинами и чуть сбоку стоял мрачный парень в очках. Январина видела, как Лена смотрела на этот рисунок, когда не знала, что ей делать.

— Он будто сквозь всех смотрит. Глаза холодные — у тебя такие же иногда бывают — серые, как наше озеро в плохую погоду. Мне кажется, он когда-то пообещал никогда здесь больше появляться и только Юрия Мелисовича рад видеть по-настоящему, — медленно проговорила Даша, наблюдая за тем мужчиной. Он на что-то указывал своему напарнику, нервно дергая светлую прядь. — Ты тему-то не переводи! Как Казьмин тебе ответил?

Ярослав обреченно застонал.

***

Страх Яра почти оглушил Казьмина. Он почувствовал, как жгучая паника разлилась по сознанию, и чуть не упал, когда перед глазами стало черно на мгновение. Саша лишь мрачно порадовался, что у него не было урока сейчас. Да и у Яра занятия тоже должны были закончиться еще несколько часов назад. Он выругался и бросился к переносящему камню, пытаясь почувствовать, где тот был. Получилось уловить лишь отголосок, но этого хватило. Саша коснулся пальцами теплой поверхности камня и зажмурился, когда перед ним замелькали блики Нави. От этого порой начинало тошнить.

Он шагнул из нее в коридор, чувствуя, что Ярослав и Дарья были совсем рядом. Он услышал мерный голос Январиной, она заботливо обнимала Яра, успокаивая его. И закрывала его руки своими, чтобы он не видел крови, заливающей его кисти и предплечья.

Саша не хотел думать, каково это. Чувствовать вязкую теплую кровь на пальцах, на мгновение задумываться, а если и правда, если кто-то мертв из-за тебя. Он не хотел думать, потому что знал. И его трясло от бессилия, от того, что не представлял, как напуганному, измученному Ярославу помочь.

Саша отогнал от себя эти мысли, подойдя к своим студентам. У него сердце защемило, когда он заметил, как Яр вжимался в стену и тяжело дышал.

— Он… У него снова этот приступ, — кивнула Даша, отходя и позволяя Саше перехватить его.

— Ярушка.

Тот захныкал, но потянулся к его рукам, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

— Я рядом, — Саша подхватил его, стискивая узкую спину.

— Будь со мной, — Яра затрясло.

— Никуда я от тебя не денусь, — хмыкнул Казьмин, погладив по растрепанным волосам. — Ну чего ты испугался, маленький?

— Тогда, первый раз, только на ладонях была. А сейчас уже по локти в крови, и я знал, что она твоя! Дашка меня всё убедить пыталась, что это только я вижу, что ничего этого нет. Говорила, что с тобой всё в порядке…

— Он мне не верил, — тихо сказала Даша. — Даже не слышал, что я говорила.

— И не услышит. Он внутри своего кошмара, как в иллюзии, самой обыкновенной, из тех, что треугольной формулой наводят. Их легко разбить, но только когда ты поймешь, что ты в ней. Но эта необычная, гораздо сильнее чем все, что я видел до этого. Я мог сквозь любую иллюзию пробиться, чтобы изнутри стереть формулу. Но Ярослав верит ей и своим страхом подпитывает ее, — предположил Казьмин. — Только это и иллюзией назвать нельзя. Иначе я уже снял бы ее.

— Как в твоем сне, — грустно проговорила Даша, боясь к ним подходить. Ей казалось, что она теряла друга, не смогла его защитить, хотя обещала. Когда он маленьким мальчиком прибегал по ночам, она обещала, что спрячет его ото всех кошмаров. Но они больше не были детьми, а Даша не смогла.

— Во сне?

— Я его с детства вижу, — Яр осторожно поднял голову, глядя Саше в глаза. — Почти каждую ночь на костре сгораю, когда с неба звезды падают. Я там весь в крови измазан, даже не обращаю уже внимания на это. Она мне глаза заливает, на губах, на подбородке и шее… Я ее даже не чувствовал, лишь боль от пламени.

Казьмин задумчиво сощурился.

— Ты можешь идти?

Яр кивнул, попытался сделать один шаг и чуть не упал. Саша едва успел подхватить его на руки, бережно прижимая к себе.

— Я могу…

— Не верьте ему! — перебила Ярослава Даша, подняв с пола его сумку. Саша мрачно усмехнулся, погладив Ярослава по худому боку и выступающим ребрам, а затем кивком поманил Январину за собой. Использовать переносящий камень он побоялся, не зная, сможет ли Яр это выдержать, а потому попытался воскресить в памяти расположение нужных ему коридоров Колдовстворца.

И, как показалось смущенному Яру, Саша пронес его через полшколы, пока Январина не попыталась свернуть к кабинету нумерологии. Казьмин, хмыкнув, вывел их к своей личной комнате и, изобразив сложную формулу одной рукой, распахнул дверь. Он усадил Ярослава на свое раскладное кресло, почувствовав, как тот на мгновение вцепился ему в ладонь.

— Не бойся, — прошептал Саша, а затем выпрямился, ища взглядом Дашу. — Смотри на нее, на меня, на что угодно, тебе нужно отвлечься. Чем больше ты думаешь о ней, тем сильнее эта «иллюзия» вцепится в твою магию.

— А она может обратиться против Яра? — спросила взволнованная Даша, осторожно поставив их сумки рядом с креслом. Она присела на подлокотник и положила уткнувшемуся в нее Баярунасу руку на плечо. — Расскажи всё, что с тобой происходит. Александр Сергеевич же тоже за тебя переживает! Яр!

Он поморщился, пустым взглядом окидывая комнату и пытаясь понять, изменилось ли что-то здесь с прошлого раза. Ярослав с удивлением заметил у Казьмина свою кружку, а он-то и забыл о ней. Он поднял глаза на суетившегося Сашу, а затем поерзал в кресле, подтянув острые колени к себе.

— Даша права, хотя я и понимаю, что ты боишься, — Саша спешно задвинул стул с одеждой в свою спальню, заметив, как Ярослав слабо улыбнулся. — Но тебе больно, и становится только хуже. И эта иллюзия мучает тебя уже не раз и не два. Не хочешь мне — расскажи Лене.

— Помогите ему! Ярик мне как младший брат, как я без него буду? — не выдержав, Даша вскочила на ноги. Она едва не вцепилась в Казьмина и отпрянула, испугавшись, но он даже не шелохнулся. Даша с удивлением поняла, что в его светло-зеленых плескалось так много боли.

— Если бы я только знал как.

— Я… — они оба повернулись к нему. — Я расскажу.

Яр поежился, и Саша быстро накинул ему плед на плечи, бережно укрывая.

— Хотите, чаю сделаю? — внезапно предложил Казьмин, давая Ярославу собраться с мыслями. — И, Даш, подтащи от камина лавку, она не такая тяжелая и кривая, какой выглядит.

Январина хихикнула, но сделала, как он просил. Она чувствовала, что Яр смотрел на нее, думая о ней, как о чем-то привычном. Он всегда успокаивал себя так, концентрируясь на ней и ее магии. Даша поставила деревянную, неровно обитую тканью лавку так, чтобы сесть, опираясь Ярославу на ноги.

— С земляникой пойдет? — Саша с грохотом водрузил на стол коробку, перебирая в ней небольшие мешочки. — Еще с черникой есть.

— А и с тем, и с тем? — подал голос Яр, и Саша, улыбнувшись, кивнул. Думать о том, каким чай получится на вкус, ему не хотелось. Он протянул им чашки и заметил, как вздрогнул Баярунас от прикосновения горячего к коже. Даша благодарно кивнула, помогая Яру удержать чашку.

— Тут так уютно, словно вы тут живете уже десять лет, — тихо проговорила она, пытаясь отвлечь их обоих от тяжелых мыслей.

— Это моя комната еще со времен учебы. Я жил здесь со своим другом, хотя мы были не на одном курсе. И не ладили сначала, но он остался без соседа, а со мной никто не мог ужиться.

— Да? — удивленно пискнула Даша. Казьмин расхохотался.

— Никто никогда не думает, что мы тоже были учениками. И я, и Андрей Владимирович, и Лена-травница, насчет Юрия Мелисовича я не уверен, — деланно задумчиво протянул Саша, и они заулыбались. Он пододвинул к ним от рабочего стола деревянный резной стул, больше похожий на маленький трон, и устроился на нем, замотавшись в гигантское сшитое из лоскутов одеяло.

— Мы уперли его из зала славы, — поведал Казьмин, когда Даша невольно протянула руку, чтобы коснуться резьбы на подлокотниках. — Поговаривают, на нем придворные маги сидели. А мы все орали до хрипоты, кому из нас двоих он принадлежит. Всё бы отдал, чтобы Серега сейчас на меня кричал, как не в себя, пытаясь согнать с «трона». Их с напарником отправили куда-то, когда он нужен мне, как никогда.

Яр поморщился, в душе у него всколыхнулась ревность, и он мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. У него не было никаких прав, не смел он влезать в жизнь Александра.

— Как вы его вытащили оттуда? — внезапно спросила Январина, и Яр чуть весь чай не расплескал, вздрогнув от неожиданности.

— Волоком. Я за спинку тащил, Серега делал вид, что толкает, и руководил процессом.

— Вы?.. — пораженно уставился на него Ярослав.

— А ты думаешь, ты один чудил? — хмыкнул Саша, вспоминая, что они порой вытворяли. — Однажды мы с Серегой на спор забрались на крышу Колдовстворца, с которой я чуть не сорвался. Руки ободрал, от рубашки одни лохмотья остались, он так орал и едва успел меня в последний момент поймать. В другой раз пытались создать свой собственный переносящий камень и застряли в стене. А еще я однажды пересчитал магическую вероятность, получилось так, что всей школе ужасно не везло всю неделю. Буквально всем, даже Белобровой!

— Она не догадалась? — удивилась Даша.

— Думаю, они с Мелисовым сообразили, чьих это рук дело, но наблюдать за страдающими учениками им явно нравилось больше. Один парень с нашего курса всё время падал с лестниц. Роме вообще не везло капитально, любая вода, которая могла вылиться, выливалась именно на него, он еще в сугробе ночью застрял… — Саша, не выдержав, расхохотался. — Хуже всего пришлось Кирюхе. У него пропадали любые штаны, даже если они были на нем.

— Беру свои слова назад, — фыркнул Яр. — Нумерология — страшная наука. А это может быть что-то подобное? Со мной…

Саша удивленно вскинул брови.

— Пересчет вероятности? Нет, от него не везло бы, котел бы на тебя уронили или мантию бы везде искал, любая дурость, но она бы не тянула из тебя силы. Наоборот, магический вектор был бы извне. Многогранник проклятых последовательностей с натягом мог бы такое сделать, но в школе сейчас только я знаю, как его создать. Это не нумерология, — Саша вытащил из кармана восьмигранник и пару раз подкинул его в руке. — С ней бы я разобрался быстрее всего. Ни нумерология, ни иллюзии, ни зелья, если бы кто-то попытался тебя ими отравить. Я уже перепробовал всё, что могло прийти в голову, брался даже за трактаты о темной магии.

— Я не мог!.. — вскинулся Ярослав, чуть не облившись чаем. Даша удержала ему чашку.

— Ты здесь ни при чем. Тебе вовсе не обязательно заниматься темными искусствами, чтобы нести на себе их отпечаток. А на тебе, скорее всего, лишь отзвук того, что бы там ни было. Действуй эта иллюзия в полную силу, она бы уже вытянула твою магию до капли. Ты много рассказывал про Литву, даже говоришь на литовском…

— Именно. Говорю, — мрачно заметил Яр, плотнее закутавшись в плед. — Но я никогда его не учил. Мои родители даже пары слов проговорить не могут.

— Я всё время думала, что он придумывает! Выучил дома, а перед нами выделывается, — смущенно призналась Даша. — Но Ярик спокойно может читать и понимать, он на третьем курсе мне переводил одну книгу, а я сверяла с имеющимся переводом. Всё совпадало!

— При чем здесь Литва? — не выдержал Ярослав, устало переводя взгляд с одного на другую. — Я придумал и про Гору ведьм, и про то, что я был там. У меня лишь фамилия литовская. Я придумал это все, потому что дети задирали меня постоянно. Думал, если напугаю их, они отстанут. Я знал все сказки и истории из книжек, пугал их словами, хотя это были лишь детские песни. Рассказывал всем, что родился там и вырос, что знаю саму Нерингу. Легендарная великанша из историй о возникновении Куршской косы. Я рассказывал всем, что у меня есть брат, что он учится в Дурмстранге, переведется к нам и вот тогда им всем не поздоровится. Один раз они меня даже побить пытались, какой-то старшекурсник защитил, назвавшись тем самым моим братом. Не знаю, как они поверили. Я его искал потом по всей школе, да только знал, что он с Тумана и у него волосы с дурацкими светлыми прядями. Я Дашу замучил своими поисками, она даже думала, что я за призраком гоняюсь.

Он опустил взгляд на чашку и попытался до Январиной дотянуться. Она его руку перехватила.

— Ты его так порой звал… Мы все думали, что это наваждение какое-то, я даже боялась, что ты его себе придумал. Сам поверил в свои сказки.

— С красным платком на руке? — Саша недоверчиво хмыкнул, закрыв глаза ладонью. Ярослав осторожно кивнул, вспоминая, что левое запястье у того действительно было перемотано.

— Нашел ты меня, Ярушка.

***

Александр отдернул рукав, чтобы было удобнее писать, и обнажил перевитое венами запястье. Яр заерзал на месте. Он сел нога на ногу и склонился над партой, проводя рукой по бедру, тазовым косточкам и животу. Ему невольно вспомнился его собственный сон и как он потом зажимал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не разбудить никого, как выгибался, представляя, что Казьмин с ним делает.

Яр едва не вскрикнул, вовремя прикусив запястье.

Представлять его пальцы в себе прямо на занятии было худшей из его идей. Он задрожал, цепляясь за край парты. Даша повернулась к нему, положив руку на горящий лоб, но тот порывисто стряхнул ее. Яр дрожал, на щеках проступил лихорадочный румянец, но страха, преследовавшего его, не было.

— Ты в порядке?

— Нет, — едва слышно выдохнул Ярослав, вжимаясь в стол. Желание огнем растекалось по венам, смешивая образы из сна и то, что происходило в реальности. Он чувствовал в этом какую-то болезненную неестественность, и это мучительным жжением раздирало его изнутри.

Яр тихо застонал. Даша вновь обернулась на него, уже догадываясь, что с ним происходило, и поспешила отвернуться.

— Что ты пил сегодня? — осторожно спросила Январина, зная, как тот поймет этот вопрос.

— Я не пьян! — тут же взвился Баярунас и так резко отпрянул от стола, что на них обернулись. Он резко склонился обратно, пригибаясь к парте и молясь всем богам, чтобы Александр не отвлекался от своих мудреных объяснений.

— Я вижу, — мрачно протянула Даша. Она не издевалась, бережно положив руку ему на плечо. — Ты весь горишь!..

Яр запоздало отдернулся.

— Александра Сергеевича спросить? — Январина мельком глянула на Казьмина. Тот спорил с кем-то из студентов Горы о правильности сопоставления года рождения с хиромантическими линиями. Яр мотнул головой, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные на парте руки.

— Я сам спрошу. Если не вернусь, не поминайте лихом, — хмыкнул Баярунас, уже представляя, как ему за это влетит.

— Яр?..

Он лишь молча чуть откинулся на стуле, чтобы Даша заметила. Она закусила губу, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Допредставлялся! — Январина почувствовала, что щеки залила краска. — Он тебя убьет!

— Я сам справлюсь. Закрываю глаза, еще хуже, — простонал Яр, невольно провел по внутренней стороне бедра. — Aš esu pasirengęs skleisti savo kojas ir pasiduoti jam ant šios lentelės. Внутри всё горит просто.

— Точно не пил с утра ничего?

— Даш, — он зло зашипел. — Я увидел его руки, вспомнил, как представлял, что он со мной делает! У меня встал, я хочу его до дрожи, и я понятия не имею, что я пил с утра! У нас у костра крутилась куча народу, я вполне мог перепутать кружку с кем-то…

— Хорошо, — пискнула Январина, испугавшись его потемневшего от желания взгляда. Она из-под светлых волос посмотрела на Казьмина, но тот, если что-то и заметил, мастерски делал вид, что ничего не происходило.

— Может, выйдешь?

— Я не дойду даже до двери. Закончит пару, пойду к нему, пусть что хочет со мной делает, — прошептал Яр, царапая бедренные косточки. Он вздрагивал от его голоса, дрожа от тянущего ощущения внизу живота, от каждого мимолетного движения его рук.

Ярослав провалился в свои мысли и заметил, что Александр отпустил всех лишь потому, что Даша кивнула на прощание, стукнув его в плечо, и тут же утащила Настю, которая уже была готова завалить их вопросами. Он встал, запахнув мантию, осторожно подошел к Александру, стиравшему схемы с доски.

— Можно вас?.. — его трясло всем телом, и от желания прикоснуться к обнаженным предплечьям болезненно сводило внутри. Он потянулся к нему, почти прижимаясь, останавливаясь лишь в последний момент.

— Ярослав? — Казьмин бросил на него взволнованный взгляд, готовый в то же мгновение подхватить его. Он видел, что с Ярославом было что-то не так, но когда тот подался вперед, прижался обжигающим поцелуем к губам, Саше показалось, что у него из-под ног табуретку выбили и на шее петля затянулась, только конец ее был не к виселице примотан, а к тонким запястьям Яра. Той ночью никто из них не знал, выживут ли они или тот смазанный поцелуй был их единственным мгновением вдвоем.

Саша хотел Яра и хотел быть с ним. И понимал, что не может. Он знал, сколько боли ему причинит и не мог обречь его на это.

Знал, что Ярослав так отчаянно любит, что согласится.

Саша попытался отстраниться, невольно сжимая тонкую талию.

— Я не могу…

— Один раз. Прошу, — и в его голосе было столько мольбы, что Саша сдался, зарычав. Казьмин подхватил его под бедра, проклиная себя, и позволил обхватить себя ногами за талию. Яр больно врезался поясницей, когда Саша дернул его вверх и усадил на стол. Он замер между его разведенных ног, оглаживая низ живота — Яр вскрикнул, задев его тяжелым берцем, — и опрокинул Баярунаса на стол, бережно придерживая, понимая, что тот едва соображал.

Казьмин дернул его черную куртку и рубашку, обнажая белую, горящую от каждого прикосновения кожу. Он прикусил ключицу, и Ярослав протяжно застонал, выгнулся, вскинув бедра, чтобы Саша ощутил, как он его хочет.

— Если кто-то узнает, что я с тобой сделал, да меня в Навь отправят без вопросов, — Казьмин нервно рассмеялся, зализывая алеющую ранку.

— Я… Никому не скажу… — снова стон.

— Если бы все было так просто, — он поцеловал Ярослава, заставляя того замолчать. Саша опустил ладони ему на поясницу, проходясь вдоль позвоночника и чувствуя, как Яра подбросило.

— Горит… — Ярик царапнул собственное плечо, а затем шею и ключицы. — Сашенька…

Казьмин замер, глядя, как тот тер руку, и было в этом что-то неестественное. Ярослав поморщился.

— Будто жжется…

Саша тихо выругался.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что хорош, но еще рано, — Казьмин прижался губами к его лбу. Тот горел, словно в лихорадке. — Так и думал.

Саша резко отстранился, подхватил с подоконника котел, с отстаивавшейся водой, и вылил ее на Баярунаса. Тот заметался и ошалело на него уставился, но легче ему всё же стало.

— Что…

— Сиди здесь, мелкий, — Саша невесомо его поцеловал. — Где же…

Он быстро вытряхнул из ящика стола все вещи, перебирая хрустальные флакончики. Нужный нашелся быстро, синий с красивым рисунком на пузатом боку, Казьмин осторожно откупорил его, прикидывая, сколько капель должны были подействовать.

— Пей, — он бережно взял Яра за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Тот задрожал, пытаясь отстраниться, не понимая, что Саша собирался делать.

— Зачем… — Ярослав хрипло выдохнул, но покорно сделал небольшой глоток. Он потянулся вперед и замер, не зная, что ему делать. Под кожей жгло и чесалось, а от вылитой воды уже начинало морозить. Его затошнило, и Яр зажмурился, невольно уткнувшись Казьмину в плечо.

— Отравил тебя кто-то. Это поможет снять лихорадку, но противоядия, даже самого обычного, у меня нет, — Саша костяшками потер его спину между лопатками. — Обхвати меня за шею. Отнесу тебя в комнату, чтобы ты мог лечь.

Он аккуратно подхватил пискнувшего Ярослава на руки и замер, давая тому привыкнуть.

— Больно?

— Горит внутри всё… — простонал Яр, хватаясь за Сашу. Он зажмурился от яркого света в комнате — Казьмин опять не задернул занавески даже на ночь — и вскрикнул, стоило тому положить его на шерстяной плед кровати. Ярослав заметался, пытаясь схватиться за что-нибудь, и тут же вскрикнул. Саша дал ему свою руку, и он отчаянно вцепился в нее, царапая ладонь.

— Ложись на бок, будет легче дышать, — Казьмин осторожно помог Ярославу перевернуться. — Тихо… Приподнимись, я тебе еще дам эту настойку, должно стать легче. Чуть-чуть совсем пей. Начнет морозить, закутайся в плед или в одеяло, если будет больно от шерсти.

— Ты вернешься? — испуганно прошептал Яр, сжимая его руку. Тот склонился к нему, поцеловав черные растрепанные волосы. Саша запахнул плотнее мантию, отряхнув подол, и, не удержавшись, мимолетно прикоснулся к плечу Ярослава.

— Очень скоро, маленький. Не бойся.

Саша прислонился спиной к стене сразу за дверью своего кабинета и попытался перевести дыхание. Не думать о распаленном, готовом отдаться ему Яре было сущей пыткой. Ему пришлось ногтями с силой провести по предплечьям и почти прокусить губу, чтобы заставить себя отвлечься. Саша поморщился и рывком дотронулся до переносящего камня. Казьмин рассчитал правильно, оказавшись в самом углу кабинета Мелисова, только отпустившего свой курс на перемену. Тот заметил взмыленного Александра и удивленно вскинул бровь.

— Что-то случилось?..

— У вас есть противоядие? — Саша сглотнул. — От любовного зелья?

— Вас? — Мелисов, казалось, даже не был удивлен.

— Одного моего студента. Я не знаю, кто и как, но этот человек явно напутал с зельем, — едва сумел подобрать слова Казьмин. Юрий хмыкнул, будто из воздуха вытащил несколько склянок и даже одну глиняную коробочку и протянул Александру руку. Саша прикоснулся к переносящему камню.

— Как вы выяснили-то? Такое не каждый сможет заметить, да еще и понять, что это именно воздействие зелья.

— Лучше… Не знать, — вовремя осекся Казьмин. Он распахнул дверь к себе, в два шага оказываясь у кровати. Саша осторожно присел на край.

— Яр… Ярослав! — он протянул руку, касаясь его острого плеча. Тот метался без сознания. Мелисов провел над ним рукой — вены на шее и плечах у Яра вспыхнули темно-синим.

— Держите его, — приказал Юрий, дожидаясь, пока Казьмин перехватил запястья Яра и удержал у себя на коленях. А затем, с трудом сумев разжать тому челюсти, влил ему в рот всю ярко-зеленую жидкость из склянки.

— Что это за свечение? Я думал, это было любовное зелье, то, чем его отравили.

— Оно и есть, — кивнул Юрий, передавая Саше склянку с точно такой же жидкостью. — Можете уточнить у Андрея Владимировича, но думаю, он подтвердит. Это было лишь заклинание, позволившее мне проверить, чтобы не ошибиться с противоядием. Будь цвет фиолетовым или, например, ярко-оранжевым, это было бы стирающее память зелье, и оно вполне способно полностью уничтожить личность волшебника, ошибка здесь не очень допустима. Я оставлю вам еще противоядие, если он не придет в себя через час, ему потребуется половина. И попросите Лену-травницу его и вас осмотреть, она вам ромашку заварит. И горицвет.

— Оно разве не другие эмоции вызывать должно? — нервно хмыкнул Казьмин.

— Любовное зелье? Та, кто ему это подлила, переборщила с дозировкой, не учтя, что Ярослав — довольно худой молодой человек. Оно должно было внушить ему «светлые» романтические чувства к определенной ученице, любовь, нежность, похожее на помешательство обожание, но не вожделение. Зелье страсти варят из других ингредиентов, только вот два из них совпадают. Именно поэтому любовное может вызвать желание, как это получилось с Ярославом. Из-за того, сколько ему этого зелья подлили, а судя по тому, что он едва не сгорел в лихорадке — очень и очень много, — любая его сильная эмоция перенаправила бы эффект зелья. Подумай он, что кого-то ненавидит, как это ни забавно, эффект всё равно вышел бы таким же, — объяснил Мелисов. Саша потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

— А какие?.. — он попытался вспомнить ингредиенты обоих зелий, чтобы хотя бы попытаться смешать противоядие. На всякий случай.

— Мята и болиголов.

— Они могли…

— Нет, — перебил его Юрий. — Ни одно из этих растений здесь ни при чем, кроме того, что они являются связующим этих двух зелий. Думаю, вам самому стоит с ним поговорить. Почему и как данное зелье обратило его эмоции на вас, никто кроме самого Ярослава ответить не сможет.

Мелисов отрывисто кивнул головой на прощание и вышел из комнаты, оставляя Казьмина одного наедине с его мрачными размышлениями. Саша запахнул свою мантию и с ужасом осознал, что тот не мог не заметить, в каком состоянии был он сам.

— Худший день в моей жизни, — он уткнулся лицом в ладони, глубоко вздохнул и бросился за Мелисовым. — Я подам…

— Я не зря сказал, чтобы вы попросили Минину осмотреть и вас. Действие зелья вполне могло распространиться и на вас. Ярослав едва не лишился рассудка, представляете, сколько там его было и какой концентрации. Полагаю, хватило бы одного достаточно долгого прикосновения. А обвинять вас в чем-то, что было бы совершено под столь сильным воздействием, никто не будет. Радуйтесь, что вы вообще не полностью потеряли контроль и смогли сообразить, что это, иначе конец этой истории был бы куда печальнее, — хмыкнул Мелисов. В том, что пересказывать ее он еще долго будет, он не сомневался. — И даже если не так. Сколько вам? Двадцать четыре? Будь вы на девятом курсе, никто бы вам и слова не сказал, а это лишь три года разницы. Тем более я; с моей стороны это было бы высшей степенью лицемерия. Вы талантливый нумеролог, Казьмин. И хорошо управляетесь со старшими курсами, ваш предшественник не продержался и месяца. Не выделяйте его среди других студентов, не целуйте при всех, никому до вас двоих дела не будет. Не в правилах Екатерины Юрьевны влезать к другим в постель и ворошить грязное белье, если это не сказывается на Колдовстворце. Только помните, что ему всё же восемнадцать, то, что для вас привычно и объяснимо, его мир может перевернуть с ног на голову.

Юрий вновь кивнул и, прикоснувшись к переносящему камню, исчез.

_Aš esu pasirengęs skleisti savo kojas ir pasiduoti jam ant šios lentelės — Я готов раздвинуть ноги и отдаться ему на этом столе (лит.)_

***

Казьмин едва не сорвал дверь с петель. Лена подскочила, пытаясь преградить ему путь, но тот был в таком бешенстве, что травница попятилась. Она выставила дрожащие руки вперед, даже не пытаясь его удержать, лишь невольно защититься. Саша затравленно оглянулся.

— Он?..

— Я покажу. Только тихо, мне и так пришлось дать ему сонный чай, — Лена отворила дверь в одну из комнат своей избы, пропуская его вперед. Она увидела, как Саша упал на колени перед кроватью, лбом прижавшись к холодной яровой ладони.

— Кто это сделал?

— Он сам влез в драку.

— Лен. Кто с ним это сделал?

— Я тебе не скажу. Ты сорвешься и порвешь их на части, забыв, что они всего лишь дети. И сделаешь хуже ему, — Минина подошла к изножью кровати, поправляя одеяло. Ярослав спал беспокойно, мечась из стороны в сторону. — Они с Будниковым устроили гонку с этими ребятами и проиграли.

— Потому что те назвали Ярослава больным из-за «иллюзий», которые его мучают. Знаю я, как они над ним измывались, так с дерева в честной гонке не сбивают.

— Откуда ты?.. — поморщилась Лена, понимая, что Саша им просто так это не простит.

— Залез к Январиной в голову. Ярослав всё время пытается скрыть от меня, когда вновь видит кровь у себя на руках, я боялся, что они решат опять промолчать, — признался Казьмин. — Знаю, что нельзя было так делать, не занудствуй. И не спорь, я вижу, что ты хочешь. Но я испугался. Лен, что с ним? Даша так плакала, когда ко мне прибежала…

— Она в порядке? — тут же всполошилась Минина, но тот лишь отмахнулся. — Они сбили его с дерева на большой высоте, ребра сломаны, ключица, в ссадинах весь. И на щеке вон царапина. Я не стала давать ему сильное зелье восстановления, не зная, как его «проклятье» себя поведет, так что он лишь к утру придет в себя.

— И пытались запереть его в иллюзии? — вскинулся Саша, незаметно переплетая их пальцы.

— Заметил?

— След вижу. Неаккуратно ставили, но его зацепило. Они действительно думали, что я не замечу?

— Сашка, не воспринимай этих детей своими врагами. Они боятся Ярослава, как когда-то давно дети боялись другого моего друга. Не понимая, что с ним, они боятся того, что он может с ними делать, так мне сказал Юра. Не тебя они этим достать хотели, а его, — Лена с грустью посмотрела на беспокойно спавшего Ярослава. — Пытались ему внушить то, что он видит в своих кошмарах. Ошиблись. Он не поверил, но сорвался, и его «проклятье»… Оно его потом настигло, как приступ. Он тебя звал.

— Я слышал, — признался Саша. Он тяжело выдохнул. Воспоминания об этом отчаянном крике на самом краю сознания душили его. У него был урок в тот момент, и Казьмин едва не бросился к Яру, послав всё к лешим и домовым.

А потом прибежала Даша. Александр так вцепился в свой стол, что на лакированной поверхности остались следы от ногтей.

— Ты так смотришь на него, — Минина внезапно поняла, что лишь однажды видела у Саши такой взгляд. Тогда он возненавидел весь мир и себя в первую очередь, и они с Сережей едва вытащили его из этой пустоты.

— Я не могу, не могу быть с ним! Ленка, я не заметил и чуть его не… — он прикусил губу почти до крови, чтобы заставить себя замолчать. — Ему со мной будет только хуже.

— Хочешь, я Санечку помочь попрошу? — Минина присела перед ним. — Он может тебя заворожить, чтобы больше ничего не было… Тебя не будет ничего терзать.

— Нет! — перебил он, яростно вскинувшись. В глазах было столько бессильной злости и боли, что Лена невольно отпрянула, а затем потянулась к нему, дрожащей рукой касаясь взъерошенных волос. — Его сны, пожирающее его пламя, и я словно вместе с ним сгораю. Каждый раз, когда Яр рядом, меня наизнанку выворачивает, но я так себя живым чувствую. Когда он мне ту кружку подарил и я к нему ради интереса магически потянулся, будто вынырнул из болота, в котором сам себя утопил. Да, мне больно, не представляешь как, но так я живой. Не отбирай у меня это.

— Ты любишь его?

— Ты же знаешь… — Саша опустил голову на руки.

— Знаю. Ты всех от себя отталкиваешь, мы с Сережей тогда тебя еле вытащили. И сейчас ты и меня, и Яра…

— Да не могу я без него! — сорвался Казьмин. — Меня тянет к нему, и я будто задыхаюсь. Пусть душит, режет, убивает, что угодно со мной делает, лишь бы не жгло так больно в груди.

Он не выдержал, на мгновение касаясь сбитых костяшек губами. Саша утер глаза рукой, чтобы Лена не видела его слез. Не должна была, не простил бы он себе свою слабость.

— Сашка, — она дернула его вверх, сделав вид, что ничего не заметила, и усадила на кровать. — Останься с ним на ночь. Хоть один раз перестань строить из себя ледяного королевича. И тебе будет легче, и ему, если вновь со своими «проклятьем» проснется, а я тебя утром разбужу.

Казьмин попытался запротестовать, но Лена вручила ему кружку с горячим отваром, подхватив ее с одного из столов. Она смотрела так, что он сдался.

— Я принесу тебе еще одно одеяло, чтобы вы не мерзли. И не спорь со мной!

— Не собирался… — фыркнул Саша, устало потягиваясь. Последние дни вытянули у него все силы, и, когда он сидел в тихой избе, всё это навалилось на него с оглушающей силой. Он сделал небольшой глоток из кружки и зажмурился от пряного вкуса, а затем отставил ее на подоконник. Ботинки Саша запнул под кровать, заметив валявшиеся там берцы Ярослава.

— Не спи ты сейчас, болтал бы без умолку, — улыбнулся Саша, подтягивая ноги к себе. — А мне вспомнилась какая-то детская сказка про мальчика и ведьму. Ярушка… Ты же любишь сказки?

Казьмин склонился над ним, прижавшись к его плечу. Он вспомнил это, когда на пару с Яром пересказывал Даше их единственную встречу. Ярослав с детства сказки обожал, всё время рассказывал, порой путая их с реальностью. Сашка тогда его и защитил, сам только на седьмом курсе учился.

— Я тебе ее расскажу, — он свернулся клубком у Яра под боком, укрывшись своим свитером. Здесь, в избе травницы, Саша смог отпустить себя, позволить себе бояться, чувствовать. Он положил ладонь под голову и уткнулся Ярославу в плечо, со странным ощущением, что они поменялись местами и это Сашка теперь маленький.

Саша прикрыл глаза. От тепла и отвара его сморило, усталость и постоянный беспокойный страх взяли свое. Он не заметил, как вернулась Минина, вслушиваясь в мерный стук сердца Ярослава, и всё же заснул, неудобно свернувшись, лишь бы быть рядом.

— Для меня ты такой же ребенок, как и он, Сашка, — улыбнулась Лена, ласково укрывая обоих.

***

На Артема и Ярослава смотрели абсолютно все. Заглянувший к Даше на пару минут и уже убегавший Петров показал им два поднятых вверх больших пальца.

— Слав, блять, Слава, — вспомнил Тема свою любимую присказку, помогая Яру забраться за парту. У него самого была перебинтована голова, и выглядели они на пару не очень, но Баярунасу досталось больше всего. Даша сурово посмотрела на обоих.

— Ну, вы…

— А что нам было делать? — взвился Будников. — Яр у нас, конечно, чудила, но не больной!

Он попытался сесть рядом с ним, но Даша ловко заняла свое законное место, с вызовом глянув на Артема. Тот оглянулся и сел прямо за ними.

— Все за нас! К нему даже Казьмин приходил!

Яр зарделся.

— Может, и не ко мне он приходил. Они с Леной-травницей давно дружат.

— Если ты думал, что я не узнаю его браслет на твоей руке, — Тема перегнулся через парту, ударив того по плечам ладонями. Тот невольно погладил кончиками пальцев серебряную цепочку на запястье. — Ярик. Ни я, ни Даша не отвернемся от тебя, если ты будешь с ним. Ответы на контрольные потребуем, это да, но мы тебя не бросим.

Яр закивал, быстро утирая глаза.

— Откуда он у тебя вообще? Александр Сергеевич подарил? — Даша подняла его руку к глазам, стараясь не задеть тонкую цепочку браслета. Яр едва удержался, чтобы не вырваться, и тут же ревниво закрыл запястье рукавом.

— Я нашел его, когда проснулся, а потом Лена-травница рассказала, хотя я и так его узнал, — он умолчал о той записке, которую ему оставил Саша. Яр потер браслет под рукавом, чувствуя, как тот отозвался теплым приятным ощущением. Саша будто был рядом с ним.

— Он сможет тебя защитить, если снова будет этот приступ, — тихо прошептала Даша, тут же утыкаясь в свою тетрадь, стоило ей заметить, что Мелисов сурово на них троих глянул.

— Я понимаю, что у вас есть темы поинтереснее, — Юрий прошелся вдоль кабинета. Ученики притихли. — Но напрягитесь немного, послушайте, возможно, эта информация спасет вам однажды жизнь. Баярунас, а вам с Будниковым и вовсе надо сдать мне еще шесть письменных работ. Остальных это тоже касается, не хихикайте там в кулачок на задних партах.

Яр резко повернулся к товарищу, зашипев от того, как заболела рука, и жутким взглядом попытался возродить в памяти Артема тот момент, когда они решили, что запустить защитную магию будет хорошей идеей.

— Они все сдадут, Юрий Мелисович, — внезапно влезла Даша, стукнув под столом Ярослава. Тот пискнул.

— Вам — поверю, — усмехнулся Мелисов и вернулся к своему столу, с грохотом обрушив на него гигантский талмуд. — Как вы думаете, что это?

Все вновь притихли, чуть ли не пригибаясь к своим партам. Юрий покачал головой.

— Это книга с описанием самых распространенных магических техник и искусств. Одна из самых главных сложностей боевой и защитной магии — это непонимание того, какие заклинания и как применять. Нет смысла на ведуна-словесника переть с посохом наперевес, чтобы врезать им как банальной палкой. Две простые формулы лишат его преимущества над вами. И одновременно с тем, против мага, который в бою лишь плетет иллюзии, эти две формулы будут бесполезны. Чем проще всего разбить иллюзию, если вы поняли, что заперты в ней?

— Болью, — не раздумывая, ответил Ярослав. — Не важно какая, физическая или внушаемая. Даже мысль, от которой становится больно, подойдет. Это должно быть то, что пугает человека до смерти, и тогда это поможет.

— Верно, — кивнул Мелисов, встретившись с учеником взглядом. — Внушаемая боль может быть даже лучше. Вы можете причинить самые ужасные мучения без физических повреждений. Чтобы вытащить себя или напарника из иллюзии физической болью, потребуется травмировать его или себя, а сражаться дальше порой бывает затруднительно.

Кто-то тихо рассмеялся.

— Словами с иллюзией не справиться, запомните это. Знаете, чем еще опасны такие маги? — Юрий медленно остановил взгляд на каждом, с удивлением отмечая, что именно Баярунас вновь осторожно поднял руку вверх. На тонком запястье блеснула цепочка. — Да?

— Ты никогда не догадаешься, что он плетет иллюзию, пока он не заключит тебя в ней.

— И вновь верно. Как вы думаете, кто лучший маг, владеющий иллюзиями в школе? — спросил Мелисов, лукаво усмехнувшись.

— Вы? — осторожно предположила Настя. Даша сурово на нее зыркнула.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Мелисов. — Один из моих лучших учеников, надо отдать ему должное, расправлялся с моими иллюзиями еще на пятом курсе. Вы с ним еще познакомитесь, когда мы дойдем до аналитических заклинаний. Позову к вам Евгения показать, что и как. Еще какие-нибудь предположения имеются?

— У него слишком хорошее настроение сегодня, — пробурчала Даша. Кто-то назвал Анфилатова с девятого курса, кто-то предположил, что это Алексей Юрьевич.

— Сдаетесь?

Большая часть учеников кивнула.

— Александр Сергеевич, — Юрий улыбнулся, наслаждаясь произведенным впечатлением. — Он был лучшим на курсе. И до сих пор никому не удалось превзойти его в плетении иллюзий, хоть он и выбрал нумерологию. Ему хватит одного щелчка пальцев, чтобы запереть вас в ней до конца дней.

Яр задрожал, и Даша перехватила его за плечи, незаметно прижимая к себе.

— Ты же не думаешь, что он тебя заколдовал?

— Я не знаю… — он сжался в комочек, будто прячась за подругу. В памяти всплыл тот день, когда этот приступ случился с ним первый раз.

— Он любит тебя, хоть и скрывает ото всех и даже от самого себя. А ты его.

— Я боюсь в это поверить. В то, что он может любить меня в ответ, что он мог сплести эту иллюзию. Мне страшно, что, даже если это сделал Сашенька, я всё равно его люблю. Мне страшно от того, что происходит, и от того, что может быть потом.

— Я тебя убью когда-нибудь, — выдохнула Январина, не зная, что в это же мгновение в своей избе ей точно так же вторила Лена. — Не лишай себя возможности быть с ним из-за глупых недомолвок. Позволь себе любить его и быть любимым. Может, с ним ты, наконец, не будешь плакать по ночам.

— Дарья!

— Да? — пискнула Январина, подняв испуганный взгляд на Юрия Мелисовича.

— Как вы думаете, с кем сложнее всего справиться ведунам?

Даша замялась, представляя в голове все магические особенности, которые они разбирали. Сражавшиеся одной лишь грубой силой отпадали, магов иллюзий он уже сам назвал. Январина потерла лоб, оборачиваясь к Ярославу — тот пожал плечами, — и внезапно ее озарило.

— Они не могут победить тех, кого не понимают, — осторожно предположила она и выдохнула, видя, что преподаватель согласно кивнул.

— Верно. Владение магическим языком сделает вас довольно сложным соперником для ведуна, однако чаще всего такие способности относятся к искаженным дарам. Когда-то давно магия наградила этих волшебников своим даром, но под воздействием их силы или определенных законов он исказился, порой даже причиняя страдания своему владельцу, — рассказал Юрий Мелисович, открывая талмуд на одной из страниц. — Один из самых известных таких языков — парселтанг, а кто назовет второй?

Ученики зашептались. Даша вцепилась в плечо Баярунаса, резко того встряхивая. Он поморщился, сломанная ключица отдавала резкой болью.

— Яр, а что если?.. — она смотрела на него так, словно перед ней в это мгновение распахнулись врата великой истины. — Что если… Простите, мне очень надо в библиотеку!

И подхватив сумку, вылетела из кабинета, чуть не запнувшись о порог. Мелисов проводил Дашу нечитаемым взглядом.

— Баярунас, вы на нее плохо влияете.

Яр едва сдержался, чтобы не приложиться головой о парту.

***

Даша со всей дури врезала по двери и вскрикнула, ободрав ребро ладони. Ярослав схватил ее за руку, чуть ли не волоком пытаясь оттащить от личной комнаты Казьмина.

— Пойдем отсюда…

— Баярунас, — Даша так угрожающе на него посмотрела, что он поежился. — Александр Сергеевич может тебе помочь. И мне плевать, что у вас там произошло! Я расскажу ему, и ты тоже, что бы он ни спросил, если тебе это поможет…

— Что расскажете?

— Ой, — Даша подпрыгнула от неожиданности, чуть не упав. Яр удержал ее.

— Ничего, Дашке опять всякая глупость в голову пришла, — он выделил последние три слова. Январина обиженно насупилась. Казьмин непонимающе вскинул брови, переводя взгляд с одного на другую.

— После того, что было, вряд ли ты сможешь чем-то меня напугать, — хмыкнул Александр, скрестив руки. — Мне из вас двоих вытягивать всё пытками? Или мысли ваши прочесть?

Яр зло сверкнул на Дашу синими глазами. Она смущенно улыбнулась, подталкивая его вперед.

— У Дашки есть мысль, что со мной. Искаженный дар.

— Ты не ведун, — с сомнением протянул Саша, а затем распахнул дверь к себе, кивком поманив за собой.

— Но их же огромное количество! — влезла Даша. — Для этого не обязательно быть ведуном! Когда Ярик рассказывал про литовский, вы удивились, что он его не учил. Но при этом знает и может разговаривать на нем! Есть же магические языки, которые передаются волшебникам по крови!

— Литовский?.. — хмыкнув, переспросил Саша, изо всех сил стараясь не расхохотаться.

— Вы мне не верите!

Ярослав закатил глаза, всплеснув руками.

— Даш. Я тебя люблю, честно, ты знаешь то, о чем мы с Темой даже помыслить не можем. Но, леший подери, ты сравниваешь литовский чуть ли не с парселтангом! — сорвался Баярунас, заходив по комнате из стороны в сторону.

— А по звукам похоже.

— Ты путаешь литовский с польским, — фыркнул Казьмин. — Как бы безумно это ни звучало, она может быть права. Тот же румынский вполне может считаться магическим языком и передаваться по праву крови. То, как он передается среди волшебников и как влияет на магию, до сих пор знают только те, кто им владеет. А вся магическая Прибалтика довольно закрытая, они учатся в Дурмстранге, но литовцы и вовсе часто учат детей дома или в маленьких деревенских школах, чтобы никому не раскрывать своих тайн. Мы почти ничего не знаем об их магии. И литовский вполне мог передаться тебе вместе с ней.

Саша привычно рухнул на свой резной стул. Яр замер, уставившись на свои руки.

— Jūs abu išprotėjote, — пробурчал он и с размаху плюхнулся в уже по праву принадлежавшее ему кресло. — Никто в моей семье его не знает, мы даже в Вильнюсе лишь проездом были. Я любил рассказывать эти сказки, потому что думал, что так буду отличаться, что так со мной дружить будут.

— А когда ты понял, что говоришь на литовском? — вдруг спросил Саша, подавшись вперед и сев, уперевшись локтями в колени. Он сцепил пальцы и положил на них подбородок.

— Говорить я стал уже здесь, на Гонке Зимы попытался напугать детей и внезапно сказал им «išjunkite», — улыбнулся Яр, вспоминая их лица.

— А что это значит?

— Отвалите.

Даша хихикнула.

— Ты говорил про гору Ведьм, — вспомнил Казьмин, видя, что тот поморщился. — Не перебивай. Ты убедил себя, что придумал все эти сказки, выдумал, чтобы защитить себя. Но тебе было двенадцать лет, откуда ты мог знать такие мелочи? Ты же не придумывал специально, просто говорил, и получалась складная история.

Ярослав тяжело вздохнул, обнимая себя за плечи. Желание прижаться к Саше было нестерпимым с того самого мгновения, как они сюда пришли.

— Что если всё это правда, только ты об этом не знаешь? Магия могла заснуть, потому никто из твоей семьи и не знает об этом. В тебе же она живет, но ты не понимаешь, не чувствуешь ее, и она обращается против тебя самого, — Саша потер переносицу и слеповато сощурился. Очки остались в комнате на подоконнике. — Ты хорошо знаешь все сказки и легенды. Ты рассказывал про гору Ведьм в Ниде, про Нерингу и ее мужа, но что-то же должно было быть связано с огнем и кровью.

— Огнем и кровью? — задрожав, переспросил Яр.

— Как в твоих снах. Это всё были подсказки, только никто их не понимал, — кивнул Казьмин. Он коснулся маленького двадцатигранника в своем кармане, вспомнив, что ему тогда выпало.

— Был песок, это в сказке про Нерингу, то как она куршскую косу из своего подола насыпала. Про янтарный замок и море, которое называют белым, — он замолчал, перебирая в голове старые и такие любимые раньше истории. Саша тяжело вздохнул.

— А с числом двенадцать?

Яр нервно облизнул губы. Эту сказку, пугавшую его до сих пор, он отчаянно не хотел вспоминать. Казьмин взглядом попросил его рассказать.

— Эленуте и ее братья вороны. Она была дочкой короля, и когда их с братьями матери не стало, король женился на другой. Жена его была ведьмой и, чувствуя в детях магическую силу, потребовала от короля сжечь своих сыновей. Он согласился, пойдя на хитрость, и отдал ей пепел собак. Ведьма разгадала уловку, обратив двенадцать братьев Эленуте в черных воронов. Они улетели, а она, давшая обет молчания, отправилась на их поиски, сама изучая магию. Эленуте нашла их двенадцать лет спустя на горе Ведьм. Она почти смогла разбить проклятье, но ведьма узнала об этом и приказала королю сжечь на костре и дочь. Ведьма уже подожгла костер, пламя разгорелось, как налетели двенадцать воронов — братьев, — своими крыльями затушившие огонь. Они и рассказали, что их сестра, хоть и была колдуньей, не была ни в чем виновата, — Яр замолчал, смотря на Сашу, перебравшегося к нему на подлокотник кресла. Тот порывисто притянул его к себе, сжимая Ярослава в объятьях. Он уже понял, что это было.

_Jūs abu išprotėjote — Вы оба сдурели (лит.)_

***

Яр замер перед его комнатой, не решаясь постучать. Он прикоснулся к цепочке на запястье и, почувствовав, что тот отозвался, осторожно потянул за это ощущение. Саша из комнаты показался мгновением позже, в наспех накинутой мантии, взъерошенный со сна, и порывисто прижал Ярослава к себе.

— Опять?

Тот замотал головой, судорожно выдыхая.

— Просто кошмар приснился. Я Дашку не хотел будить, она и так со мной намучилась, и пошел бродить по Колдовстворцу, чтобы не так страшно было, — Яр виновато опустил взгляд. — Я…

— Я не буду мучить тебя расспросами про зелье и тот день, не бойся, — спешно успокоил Казьмин.

— Да это Малевская всё! С первого курса. Она после той ночи, когда мы все в избе прятались, от меня не отстает! — Яр зарделся, а Саша, не выдержав, расхохотался.

— Ты уже нашел, кто это был?

— Долго искать не пришлось… Когда меня Лена-травница отпустила, эта девчушка ко мне кинулась, ждала под дверьми. Мол, я так волновалась, любимый. А я не понимаю ни черта! Мне еще как-то с вами объясниться, с Дашкой, Тема там вообще ржет, как припадочный. Еще и она! Заплакала потом, что не подействовало, и убежала. Даша с ней потом поговорила, попыталась объяснить, что я старше, что я… Так она решила, что я в Дашку влюблен! — Баярунас возмущенно взмахнул руками, вспоминая, как ему хотелось провалиться под землю в тот момент.

— Со мной можешь не объясняться, если уж на то пошло, я хотел тебя не меньше. Лена сказала, что всё это было под действием того зелья. Эта девочка сварила очень сильное и в неправильных пропорциях, получив наполовину зелье страсти. Никто из нас не смог бы ему сопротивляться. Пойдем, — поманил Саша, накидывая свою мантию Ярославу на плечи. Тот был лишь в растянутом вязаном свитере. — Я кое-что тебе покажу. Можем пойти, если ты не замерз, или я перенесу нас с помощью камня.

— Я… Дойду, — он спрятался в ворот мантии и последовал за Казьминым, который свернул в хитро припрятанный коридор. Саша вел его по старой части Колдовстворца, по старым защитным ходам, спрятанным от глаз учеников в стенах. Ярослав зябко ежился, борясь с отчаянным желанием взять его за руку. Тонкая вязаная ткань свитера задралась, и Яр спешно одернул его край до середины бедра.

Казьмин вывел его к пугающей стене с изображенными на ней магическими знаками, похожими на те, что были на избушке Ярило.

— Тут же недалеко кабинет Юрия Мелисовича? — спросил Ярослав, взволнованно оглядываясь. Саша осторожно, стараясь не задеть дрожащего Яра, вытащил из кармана своей мантии маленькую плашечку с высеченной на ней руной. Он приложил ее к стене, и та отворилась, словно за ней была дверь, скрытая от назойливых глаз.

Комната напоминала избу, и Ярослав удивленно оглянулся, сразу падая на кровать. Одеяло было сплошь в пыли, и он чихнул, поморщившись.

— Что это за место?

— Если бы я сам знал, — хмыкнул Казьмин и закрыл дверь изнутри, а затем провел рукой над камином, заставляя его вспыхнуть магическим огнем. Яр зябко потер ладони и обхватил себя за плечи, подбирая босые ноги под себя. — Мне Лена показала его и отдала эту руну, иначе сюда не зайти. Сказала, что здесь можно любой магией заниматься, никто и не узнает, а я как раз возился с одним не совсем разрешенным заклинанием. Я прихожу сюда порой.

— Тут уютно, — Ярослав вновь постарался рассмотреть вырубленные бревна комнаты, но пляшущие на стенах тени мешали.

— А еще спокойно. Может, и твои кошмары тебя тут не достанут, — Саша улыбнулся, зажигая свечу на столе, а затем сдернул со стула свою старую рубашку, забытую после бессонной ночи.

— Мне страшно, — прошептал Яр, порываясь обнять Сашу.

— Знаю, маленький, я знаю. Я перебрал всё, что мог, искал любые проклятья, схожие с теми, что Даша указала. Эта легенда подходит, но я лишь смутно понимаю, как она связана с тобой, — он нахмурился, невесомо поцеловав лохматые пряди. — Я всегда буду с тобой…

Яр горько усмехнулся.

— Не надо, прошу! — отчаянно попросил он, отпрянув. Свитер вновь задрался, и он поспешил скрыть обнаженные бедра. — Той ночью мы не знали, выживем ли, потом это зелье… Это и тебе передалось. Не надо, не давай мне надежду, что мы… Я же люблю тебя. И не смогу, даже эти иллюзии ничем покажутся, мне умереть проще будет, чем терпеть эту боль.

— Ярослав, — намеренно полным именем. Саша потянул его на себя, видя, что тот сейчас расплачется. — Я убеждал себя, что существовать в одиночестве, не подпуская к себе никого, мне легче. Мне никто не нужен, как же. Я боялся свою жизнь с кем-то разделить, до этого ведь все всегда уходили. Узнавая, каким я был на самом деле, те, кого я считал любимыми, оставляли меня наедине с моей болью и моим одиночеством. Справишься, Саша, всегда же справлялся. Я прятался ото всех за маской, убеждал всех и каждого, а главное — себя, что мне без всех лучше. Обойдусь. Лена меня всё время ледяным королевичем называла и была права. Только себе я не лгал, и одному мне было проще, когда я знал, что мог доверять только себе. А потом ты отдал мне ту кружку, я чувствовал, что сначала ты пытался наблюдать за мной, и мне так тоскливо стало. Я был один. Всех оттолкнул, ото всех сбежал. У меня никого больше не было, и я потянулся к тебе, к твоей магии. Наблюдал за тобой, порой чувствовал твой страх или как ты успокаивался. И только тогда чувство, что я один существую, стало отступать. Когда я нашел тебя, запертого в собственном кошмаре, чтобы спасти других от Мораны, всё бы отдал, лишь бы ты не мучился. Ты так меня звал, что у меня сердце останавливалось. Я думал, отпустить тебя не смогу и этого испугался. Aš negaliu be tavęs.

— Tiesiog nežiuokite manęs ir visada būsiu su jumis, — вторил ему Яр, положив руки ему на грудь. Он был готов сдаться и хоть один раз поверить своей мечте. — Ты?..

— Я чуть не свихнулся, пытаясь это перевести, — хмыкнул Казьмин. Он подался вперед, бережно касаясь мокрых щек пальцами, прижимая его к себе. — Переведи мне.

— Не прогоняй меня, и я всегда буду с тобой. Я люблю тебя, люблю, — лихорадочно зашептал Яр, заметавшись в его руках. Саша обжег его губы поцелуем, заставляя упасть спиной на кровать.

— Знал бы ты, как я хочу тебя, — легкое прикосновение в уголок губ. — Как хотел тогда, когда тебя отравила эта девчонка. Я едва сдержался, чтобы не взять тебя силой…

Ярослав застонал, притираясь, и закинул ногу ему бедро.

— Бери. Я твой.

Саша зарычал горлом, прошелся по ребрам, по бокам, огладил подрагивающий живот. Яр задрожал, когда Саша ловко оставил его обнаженным, чувствуя его руки на своих бедрах. Он поцеловал его, глубоко, жарко, не давая даже сделать одного крошечного вздоха. Ярослав заметался, но не вырываясь, а приникая к его груди, изгибаясь.

Саша провел зубами по его тонкому горлу. Прикусил вену, словно желая порвать ее зубами, почувствовать вкус яркиной крови. И тот выгнулся, дрожа всем телом, трясущимися руками пытаясь притянуть Сашу ближе.

Он слизнул алые капли с ключиц.

Прижался губами, целуя выступающую косточку, горячим дыханием обжег нежную кожу. Саша повел рукой под поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, и надавил на живот.

Отчаянный вскрик Яра, и он прикусил прямо под своей рукой, оставляя кровоточащий след. Ногтями прошелся по низу живота, скользнув дальше, чувствуя его возбуждение и заставляя раздвинуть ноги. Саша огладил его узкие бедра, не выдерживая и оставляя алую отметку на тазовой косточке.

Он толкнулся пальцами внутрь Ярослава, разводя их и сцеловывая измученный стон. Яр хотел большего. Дернул Сашу на себя, вскрикивая от того, как слились воедино боль и удовольствие. Внутри всё свело, он застонал и едва сумел поймать его взгляд.

Ярко-синий к бледно-зеленому.

Яра выгнуло, и он едва сдержался от крика. Саша вытащил пальцы, и тот недовольно захныкал.

— Саш…

— Я с тобой, — он уткнулся в его плечо, прикусил ключицу, тут же ее зализывая.

— Саш. Я хочу.

Он резко вошел одним движением, и Яр вскинулся, выгибаясь. Из прокушенной губы потекла кровь, коленями он сжимал сашин бок.

— Тише… Прости, не надо было, — Саша перенес вес на руки, вновь целуя Ярослава. Тот завозился под ним и закинул руку на шею, приникая ближе.

— Ты во мне, — простонал Яр, и его выгнуло от одного это осознания. Он потянулся за поцелуем, довольно выдыхая, когда Саша проник в его рот языком, огладил одной рукой напряженный живот. Повел кончиками пальцев ниже, чуть сжимая и слушая судорожный выдох. Яр невольно подмахнул, шире разводя ноги, и громко застонал.

Его вело. От ощущения Саши в себе, от его движений, от безумного удовольствия, которое жидким огнем растекалось по венам. И Яру хотелось большего.

Он чуть сдвинулся, слыша сашин тихий рык над ухом, и скрестил тонкие лодыжки у него на пояснице. Яр прогнулся, притираясь, притягивая к себе как можно ближе. Он ловил его взгляд, выгибаясь, царапая по постели, по рукам и плечам Саши.

Яр чувствовал его всем собой, сгорая от удушающего наслаждения. Саша прикусил его шею, оставляя алый след, и тут же зализал. У него на губах кровь осталась, и Ярослав громко вскрикнул, отчаянно зажмурившись. Страх смешался с жгучим возбуждением, удовольствием, и Яр излился, раздирая ему спину ногтями.

Саша лизнул его в губы, приникая жарким поцелуем, и рухнул рядом. Руки у него тряслись, а удовольствие затапливало целиком, заставляя довольно жмуриться. Яр поспешил спрятать голову у него на груди, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Ярушка? — Саша почувствовал его обжигающие слезы. — Яр…

Тот протестующе замотал головой, вытирая глаза запястьем. Саша обхватил его за плечи, прижимая к себе и ласково целуя. Яр заворочался, всё еще тихо плача, и тот бережно укутал их обоих одеялом.

— Постарайся заснуть, солнышко, — Саша мазнул губами по острому плечу, прижимая так, чтобы укрыть Яра от всего самим собой. Тот захныкал, утыкаясь ему в плечо, и прижал руку к груди.

— Прости, — едва слышно прошептал Ярослав. Саша изогнулся, чтобы его поцеловать. — Nepalikite manęs.

— Никогда.

Он откинул голову, чтобы Яр не увидел его отчаянье.

_Aš negaliu be tavęs — Я не могу без тебя (лит.)  
Tiesiog nežiuokite manęs ir visada būsiu su jumis — Не прогоняй меня и я с тобой всегда буду (лит.)  
Nepalikite manęs — Не оставляй меня (лит.)_

***

Скрипнула дверь. Он попытался отряхнуться, но Лена, не боясь воды, втянула его в избу, обняла порывисто.

— Заходи, Саша! Ты так меня напугал!.. — она тут же засуетилась вокруг него, помогла снять мантию, видя, что он весь продрог. Казьмин вздрогнул, растирая замерзшие руки, и оглянулся, замечая еще одного человека.

— Что он?..

Лена взмахнула руками, а затем дернула его капюшон, чтобы обнажить пушистые кудри.

— Я не знала, что сумею сделать, когда ты сказал, что тебе нужна помощь. Я же просто знахарь, подлечить кого-то, да, я всегда могу, но… — Лена потупила взгляд. — Вот Женьку и позвала, как раз он тут был. Он никому не расскажет, не бойся, а знает куда больше моего. Да ты и сам должен помнить.

— А Серега?

— Один пошел за той шайкой. Он тебе рассказывал, я знаю, — ответил Егоров, грея руки о чашку, которую Минина поставила перед ним. — А я вернулся за Юр… Мелисовым, нам тоже нужна помощь. Тут и Ленка ко мне прибежала. Что бы у вас ни случилось, я помогу.

Саша затравленно оглянулся, посмотрел на них обоих, и Лена осторожно пододвинула ему лавку.

— Я вам верю, — Казьмин без сил рухнул за стол. — А мне не к кому больше пойти. Простите. Вы поможете мне? Нам?..

— Поможем, о чем речь, — согласился Женя. Он уже догадался, что речь шла о том мальчишке, про которого ему рассказывал Смолин в своих историях про Сашку. Лена ловко вытащила из печи глиняный горшок с чем-то и водрузила его на стол, чуть не зашибив Егорова при этом. Тот едва успел пригнуться.

— Я понял, что с Ярославом. Ты, Ленка, была ближе всех к истине, — Саша перевел дыхание и потянулся мысленно к спящему Яру. Он завозился во сне, и Сашка почувствовал, как тот положил ладонь под голову.

— Проклятье? — она прижала руки к губам, уговаривая себя не думать о плохом.

— Проклятая кровь. Январина натолкнула меня на эту мысль, она предположила, что литовский передался Ярославу по праву крови, мы знали, что он его не учил, лишь говорил и читал еще с самого детства. И если представить это как искаженный дар, то всё сходилось. Мы перебрали литовские магические легенды, и одна подошла. Ведьма Эленуте, чтобы спасти своих обращенных в воронов братьев, выучилась магии крови. Пытаясь обратить их против воли заколдовавшего, она передала им часть своей ведьмовской магии, примешав ее к их проклятой крови, — Саша замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить, что было дальше. — И если опустить подробности, у братьев были лишь дочери, получившие от Эленуте ее магию крови. Она же их и учила на горе Ведьм, оберегая людей в Ниде. У них не могло быть мальчиков в роду, и не было, пока спустя столетия не родился Ярослав.

— Магия крови передалась ему неправильно из-за того, что он мужчина? — предположил Женя, играясь с деревянной ложкой. Лена стукнула его половником.

— Ему передалась и магия крови, и проклятая кровь братьев Эленуте, как их далекому потомку. Никто не думал об этом, потому что его родной дед перебрался сюда, и о том, что он действительно из литовских волшебников, Ярослав не знал. Мы искали всё, что могли, но не там, где надо, — рассказал Саша. Он вновь потянулся к Яру, тот во сне неосознанно искал его.

— И она, грубо говоря, пожирает его изнутри, — продолжил Женя. — Ты же знаешь, что определить такую кровь в живом почти невозможно? К тому же мальчишка тебе просто не дастся. Ему будет слишком страшно, и такое проклятье не позволит ему согласиться на ритуал. Оно подчинит его себе, да и заклинание слишком болезненное. Тебе же придется почти пытать его, вытягивая магию из его крови.

Сашу передернуло от одной лишь мысли, что ему придется сотворить это с Яром. Он знал, что тот выдержит, будет доверчиво смотреть ему в глаза, сжимая зубы, чтобы Сашке не пришлось слушать его крики. Он мотнул головой. Никогда.

— Есть проще способ, но о нем почти всегда забывают. Помнишь цепочку, которую я ему оставил? — спросил Саша, опустив взгляд. Лена непонимающе кивнула. — Она серебряная…

— А на волшебнике с проклятой кровью серебро станет черным, — вспомнил Женя, что ему рассказывал Юра когда-то давным-давно. Саша тяжело вздохнул, а затем закатал рукав. — Ты полностью проводил ритуал, чтобы это проверить?

Женька усмехнулся, а Саша покраснел.

— Я отдал ему браслет, когда он был ранен, лежал без сознания. Подрался и… Он был беззащитен передо мной, — он замялся, ведь Егоров знал, что должно было быть дальше. Лена переводила взгляд с одного на другого. — Магия крови позволит волшебнику открыться лишь тому, кому тот искренне доверяет. Тому, к кому он потянется душой, — объяснил Саша. Рассказывать весь ритуал под их внимательными взглядами у него сейчас просто не хватило бы сил.

— Магия крови — одно из самых сильных магических искусств, в своих ритуалах часто сводящееся к смерти или к любви. И физической ее части, — Женя хитро улыбнулся. — Хотя порой хватило бы и одного объятия или поцелуя.

Лена прижала пальцы к губам.

— И ты?..

Саша обреченно кивнул.

— О, Ярило!

— Довольно забавно, с учетом того, что мальчика зовут Ярослав, — хмыкнул Егоров. Лена отвесила ему подзатыльник и тут же ласково потрепала по пушистым кудрям. — И лучше уж так, даже если они…

— Егоров! — рявкнула Лена, догадавшись, что он имел в виду этим многозначительным молчанием.

— А что? Все взрослые люди уже…

— Не слушай этого обормота, Сашка, он не понимает, что несет.

— Что не так я несу? — взвился Женя, отбирая у Лены тарелку с жареным мясом. — Если он его не ранил, не взял силой, то что не так? Ему же не двенадцать лет!

Саша тихо взвыл. Краска заливала его лицо, и это было заметно даже в неярком теплом свете свечей.

— Ты с ним?..

— Лена! — сорвался Казьмин. — Давай я расскажу, что делал с ним в постели, когда буду уверен, что он не умрет у меня на руках в любой момент! Его мучает не только проклятая кровь, его же собственная магия крови пытается побороть это проклятье.

— Прости, — она почувствовала, что перегнула и пнула под столом готового заспорить Женю. — Ты сказал, что знаешь, как ему помочь.

— Знаю, — Саша уткнулся в свои ладони, чуть не перевернув кружку. — Почему он, почему я не могу поменяться с ним местами…

— Мы всегда так думаем, когда страдают наши любимые, — грустно и светло улыбнулась Лена. — Расскажи как, Сашенька.

— Я знаю больше вариантов того, что там может пойти не так, чем того, что всё пойдет так, как надо.

— Знал бы ты, сколько раз в моей жизни что-то могло пойти не так, как надо, — фыркнул Женя, поправляя кудрявую прядь. — Выкладывай.

— Я хочу обмануть его магию крови своей собственной кровью. Мне придется нанести на его запястья определенные руны, которые создадут ограничители. Он ослабеет, половине заклинаний придется учиться снова, а еще учиться тянуть у меня мою силу, чтобы компенсировать нехватку, — объяснил Саша.

— А магии крови он после этого сможет научиться?

— Женя! — Лена не сдержалась и вновь отвесила ему подзатыльник.

— Да что? Я его в наш отдел с руками оторву… — он закашлялся, шею сдавило что-то невидимое. Женька с удивлением узнал одну из сильнейших иллюзий мертвой хватки.

— Я тебе его не отдам, — прорычал Саша, сжимая пальцы. — Обыграю и Перуна, и Морану, но он будет моим!

— Сашка, успокойся, никто Ярослава у тебя не заберет. Никто… Отпусти Женьку, он понятия не имеет, что несет! — Лена бережно накрыла его руку своей. Казьмин отдернул ладонь. — Если Ярослав захочет научиться, не запрещай ему. Этот мальчик так тебя любит, что на всё согласится, лишь бы быть с тобой. Только преподавателем он быть не сможет, да и сидеть на одном месте не сумеет. Ему надо будет чему-то научиться, чтобы потом как-то жить. Как ты собираешься обмануть его проклятье?

Он неохотно разомкнул хватку.

— Не проклятье. Оно останется с ним, но я хочу обмануть его магию крови, чтобы она пыталась подчинить меня. Я не проклят, без ритуала подчинения мне это боли не принесет, я даже не замечу. Или если он сам не захочет подчинить меня своей воле. Ему придется носить эти руны всё время, и Яр будет зависеть от этого. Если руны сотрутся или повредятся, его магия просто убьет его и, скорее всего, всех, кто будет рядом. И основная сложность в том, что я понятия не имею, что будет, когда я буду наносить их ему на руки, — помрачнел Саша, вновь мысленно потянувшись к Яру. — Я не знаю, как поведет себя его магия, его проклятье, успею ли я заточить его в иллюзии, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал. Если он… Убейте и меня, прошу.

— Ох, Сашка, — Лена пересела к нему, обнимая его и прижимая к себе.

***

Даша бросила кость в огонь, вглядываясь в сноп искр. Яр поежился от ее холодного взгляда, в воздухе будто замерцали снежинки.

Он даже оглянулся, на мгновение поверив, что снег и вправду пошел. Он с удивлением понимал, что скучал по зиме, по холодным ветрам, по метелям, заметавшим Колдовстворец. Яр помнил сказки про снежного царевича, а Даша бы стала царевной. Ей бы пошел ледяной венец из снежинок.

Ярослав зачерпнул из котла пряный малиновый отвар и сел прямо перед ней.

— Дашенька?

— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

— Даш! Ну, пожалуйста! — он сложил руки в умоляющем жесте. Январина лишь отмахнулась. — Да что случилось?

Он заметался, чуть не перевернув свою кружку, и рухнул на траву. Яр замер на мгновение, а затем выцепил из углей кусочек жареного хлеба. Даша оскорблено на Ярослава посмотрела, а затем отвернулась.

— Она считает, что ты нам не доверяешь, — хмыкнул Тема, облизывая пальцы. — Ты действительно думал, что мы не заметим?

Яр невольно скользнул под воротник, оглаживая вспыхнувший приятной болью алый след. От стона едва удержался. Сашу Яр после той ночи хотел невероятно, со страхом и тянущим ощущением внизу живота предвкушая пару по нумерологии.

— Тебе хоть понравилось?

— Дашка!

— А что? — вскинулась она, и порозовевший Тема отвесил ей подзатыльник. — Как ты вообще его уломал?

— На что? — не сообразил Ярослав. — Я к нему просто пришел…

— И разделся?

— Даша! — Тема спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Особенно после того, как тебя Дуся отравила, вы так друг от друга бегали! Я думала, ты к нему никогда не подойдешь! — хихикнула Январина. — Ты бы с ней поговорил… Она же всё верит, что ты прозреешь, влюбишься в нее и вы заживете долго и счастливо.

Яр поморщился. Думать о том, что он разбивал девчушке сердце, когда осколки его собственного Саша только сплавил своим огнем, ему не хотелось. Они наконец-то были вместе.

— Я к ней один не пойду. Заколдует меня еще, — мрачно сказал Ярослав, представив себя зачарованного любовным заговором. — А с ним… Понравилось. Я о нем столько мечтал, так хотел хоть раз оказаться в его руках. Хочешь послушать, как он брал меня?

В синих глазах вызов.

— Я отдал ему себя всего: и душу, и тело. Я целым себя с ним почувствовал, с ним от боли и страха сбежал, надеюсь, и он тоже.

— Шею покажи, — вновь хихикнула Даша. Яр закатил глаза, но обнажил горло, алый след в ямке между ключицами.

— Тебе идут его метки, — улыбнулась Январина.

— Я ночью опять от своих кошмаров проснулся, я думал ему рассказать, что там у меня кровь не только на руках была, там она до сердца меня заливала, и умер я не от огня. Думал, он придумает что-то, ему это что-то скажет, а может, просто хотел с Сашей побыть. Он мне одно место показал…

— Хочется пошло пошутить, — не удержался Тема и тут же вскинул руки, мол, всё, замолкаю, это вотчина Январиной сегодня. Яр закатил глаза.

— Помните избушку, в которой мы прятались от чернушников? — он дождался, пока они кивнули. — Эта комната выглядела так же, но в ней жили когда-то. Плед расшитый, на подоконнике чьи-то имена выцарапаны, это был дом для кого-то, кто потом постарался забыть об этом месте. О нем сейчас только Лена-травница знает и Сашка. И мы теперь. Она уютная, словно мы были в избушке Ярило, но внутри Колдовстворца.

— А где она? — заинтересовалась Даша, бросая еще кости в костер. Тема рядом с ней обгладывал рыбий позвоночник.

— Рядом с комнатой Мелисова, — вспомнил Яр. — Мы туда шли от сашкиной комнаты, он меня своей мантией укрыл, чтобы я не замерз, я же в одном свитере выбежал…

— В черном?

Он улыбнулся.

— Ты красивый в нем, Ярик.

— Я признался ему.

Дашка рухнула на него, распластав в опасной близости от костра. Она обнимала его так крепко, так отчаянно, что Ярослав смутился. Январина что-то прошептала ему в шею, но он не разобрал, лишь улыбнулся, смыкая руки на ее талии. Она довольно улеглась прямо на нем.

— Позови его как-нибудь к нам, — предложил вдруг Тема.

— Вы из ума выжили? — он нервно дернулся, почти вывернувшись из рук Даши, и представил себе реакцию Саши. Казьмин бы оценил, но успокоиться в их компании вряд ли бы смог. Во всяком случае, не сразу.

— Они с Лешей поспорили, что тебе не хватит смелости поцеловать его взасос при нас, — рассказала Январина, и Яр застонал. В том, на что поставил Тема, он не сомневался, и оставалось радоваться, что Руслана здесь не было.

Взгляд на небо. Сквозь ветки деревьев Ярослав видел звезды. Перед глазами вспыхнули воспоминания из сна, и он почувствовал, как руки стала заливать влажная теплая кровь.  
Яр свернулся клубком, едва не заскулив, и потянулся к цепочке на запястье.

Саша ему был нужен.

***

Яр в нерешительности замер около своей парты. Александр поднял на него взгляд, оперевшись на стол локтями, а затем уткнулся в ладони.

— Иди сюда.

— Сашенька? — он опустился на колени, положив подбородок ему на бедро. Он так хотел прижаться всем телом, не отпускать и так боялся, что Казьмин его прогонит.

Что всё, что между ними было, Яру лишь привиделось.

Тот молча закивал, а затем потянул на себя, заставляя встать. Ярослав осторожно перекинул ногу через него и боязливо устроился у него на коленях.

— Я всё пытаюсь просчитать, получится ли у нас… — Саша показал на листы бумаги, исчерченные непонятными линиями, а затем вложил Яру в ладонь один из своих многогранников, поцеловав тонкие пальцы. — Брось его, когда будешь один, может, тебе он ответит.

— Я не помню, что значат числа, — виновато признался Ярослав, но Казьмин лишь грустно улыбнулся.

— Тебе и не надо. Он сам подскажет тебе, что хочет сказать.

Саша обнял его за талию, лбом уткнувшись в грудь и обхватив свое запястье у него за спиной.

— Ты такой маленький, такой хрупкий… Я боюсь, что сожму чуть сильнее и сломаю тебя. То, на что я тебя обрекаю, ты просто не выдержишь, Ярушка. Мне бы тебя на руках носить, — Казьмин бережно сжал объятия, оглаживая его бока. Яр вздрогнул, чуть прогнувшись.

— Сашенька… — тихий стон. — Ты это со мной сделаешь?

— Ритуал проведу я. Он свяжет тебя и меня магией крови, когда я поставлю ограничители. Это перенаправит твою магию крови, и она будет пытаться подчинить меня. Я не проклят, мне не будет больно, и не причинит вреда. Вся твоя магия ослабеет, даже самые простые заклинания буду выматывать тебя до предела. Я научу тебя тянуть мою, хотя они различаются и первое время будет непривычно, помогу тебе приноровиться. Если ты проведешь ритуал подчинения, сможешь делать со мной всё, что хочешь. Но если со мной что-то произойдет и я не смогу удержать ограничители, твоя магия крови попытается уничтожить и разорвать проклятье в тебе. Она вцепится, сжигая и терзая тебя изнутри, если с рунным кругом что-то произойдет, ты погибнешь. И на это всё я обреку тебя только при том, если ритуал удастся. Если нет — погибнем мы оба.

— Я не боюсь боли. Это будешь ты, и я выдержу. А если с тобой… Сашенька, мне без тебя эта жизнь не нужна, — Яр почти заскулил, вцепившись в него так сильно, словно хотел раствориться в нем, слиться единым целым.

— Тогда мне придется заставить этот дурацкий ритуал работать, — Саша коснулся его губ большим пальцем. — Не бойся меня, — он притянул Яра ближе, — и не бойся того, что любишь.

Ярослав поцеловал его. Царапнул плечи, чуть приподнимаясь, и вновь опустился, прижимаясь к бедрам.

— Я смотрю, тебе нестерпимо хочется отдаться мне на этом столе, — фыркнул Саша, видя, как покраснел Ярослав. Он скользнул рукой ему под рубашку, задевая выступающие ребра, чуть царапая живот. Яра выгнуло.

— Любишь, когда здесь?

— Не знаю… — он тихо застонал. — Больно и приятно…

Саша ловко изогнулся, заставляя его откинуться на стол, и прикусил нежную кожу. Он зализал алый след внизу живота, очерчивая его край, провел кончиком языка ниже, тут же задевая зубами. Яр громко вскрикнул, зажимая себе рот ладонью.

Он прогнулся в пояснице, вскидывая бедра и разводя ноги, и Саше пришлось осторожно удержать его. Он выцеловывал странные узоры на его коже, прикусывая и зализывая, и Ярославу казалось, что они складывались в буквы.

Яр узнал первую букву его имени.

***

Они вчетвером собрались у Казьмина в комнате, напомнив Егорову то, что уже происходило когда-то давно. Они тогда также прятались в похожей комнате, отчаянно надеясь успеть.

Успеть спасти.

Лена куталась в свою шаль, помогая Саше расставлять защитные фигурки из камня по краям комнаты. Так они надеялись защитить школу, если вдруг сдержать магию Ярослава не получится. Женя поискал взглядом мальчика и с удивлением узнал его.

— Яр? — не веря, хмыкнул Егоров.

Саша резко обернулся.

— Вы знакомы? — он подошел к свернувшемуся в кресле Ярославу. Тот осторожно кивнул.

— Столкнулись в тот раз, когда мы со Смолиным заглянули в Колдовстворец. Я помогал ему кое с чем, — фыркнул Женя. Яр покраснел. — Видно, не пригодилось. Тогда этого с тобой еще не происходило, да?

— Только кошмары, — он тихо кивнул, подтаскивая свое любимое кресло к столу, который сейчас был выдвинут в центр. Егоров сел напротив. Саша щелкнул пальцами, привлекая их внимание.

— Будет больно. И тебе, и мне, Лена постарается часть вытянуть, но… Держись за меня, всеми силами держись за меня, Ярушка. Женя, тебе придется контролировать искривление, которое я открою. Часть его будет всё так же в моих руках, но основное будет на тебе. Яр? — они встретились взглядом, испуганным, любящим. Одним на двоих. — Ничего не бойся, я с тобой. Готов?

— Давай, Сашенька, — он зажмурился, протянув ему обе руки. Казьмин шевельнул пальцами, Явь между ними заискрила бликами, словно искаженная, она смешивалась с Навью. Он выгнул безымянный, будто накинул на него петлю, и искривленный разрыв стал еще больше.

— Жень.

Егоров подставил руки, и Саша накинул невидимые петли, как при вязании или плетении, ему на пальцы.

— Держи их. В этом искривлении магия Яра не попытается нас убить или подчинить, это разрыв между мирами, в котором не существует ни материи, ни времени, ни магии. Не удержим и попадем туда — нам конец. Но в нем его магия крови не будет видеть разницы между мной и ним. Я должен нанести девятнадцать рун на правую руку, пятнадцать на левую, — он мельком глянул в исчерканный рунами лист.

— И ты должен успеть, пока Навь не затянет тебя.

— Я знаю.

— И не ошибиться ни в одной руне, иначе это убьет его.

— Я знаю! — сорвался Саша. — Я знаю, что даже дышать не должен! Знаю, что если у меня дрогнет рука…

Яр доверчиво уткнулся ему в плечо. Казьмин прижал его к себе и перехватил дрожащую ладонь, а затем заклинанием рассек кожу на пальце. Заалели капли крови, и Саша коснулся его запястья, вычерчивая первую руну.

— Сашенька?

— Я в порядке, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, чтобы не заорать. Магия крови Ярослава впилась в него иглами, пронзая и разрывая одновременно. Следующая руна была росчерком, словно крестом, она пересекала вену на руке, и Саша не сдержался, коснувшись ее губами. Он вычерчивал руну за руной, хотя перед глазами темнело от боли. Яр метался, иногда теряя сознание, то пытаясь вырваться, то прижимаясь как можно ближе.

Саша едва сумел замкнуть рунный круг на его правой руке. Он увидел кровь, так пугавшую Ярослава, почувствовал ее на его запястье. Яр вскрикнул, дернувшись всем телом, но Казьмин удержал его.

— Осталось чуть-чуть…

— Я не выдержу, — всхлипнул Яр, судорожно вдыхая. Саша поцеловал его.

— Я разделю твою боль, маленький.

Он порезал заклинанием другой палец и поймал его ладонь, на мгновение переплетая их пальцы. Пятнадцать рун, каждая из которых как маленькая смерть для них обоих. Саша едва дышал, а Ярослав с трудом держался в сознании.

Он тщательно выводил каждую, в точности отображая все алые линии. У Саши тряслись руки, он чувствовал, что с каждой руной становилось больнее, словно что-то отчаянно не хотело дать ему закончить. Сердце у него пропустило удар, когда последняя линия в руне, означавшей день, замкнула и ее, и весь рунный круг. Ярослав отчаянно вскрикнул, подскочил, расцарапывая запястья, и Лена едва успела его поймать.

— Сашка? — Женя щелкнул пальцами и отпустил искривление Нави и Яви. — Лен, помоги ему!

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Казьмин. Он слепо сощурился, и чуть успокоившийся Ярослав поднырнул ему под руку, обнимая и прижимаясь так отчаянно, что Саша с трудом усмехнулся.

— Всё хорошо! — Лена обхватила их обоих. — У вас получилось, Сашка, ты сделал это.

И он, едва живой, кивнул, потеряв сознание. Яр не выдержал, заплакал, будто пытаясь спрятаться у Саши под боком. Он слушал, как тихо стучало его сердце.

***

Сон словно что-то прогнало. Только чернушников Мораны не было. Был лишь невнятный страх Ярослава, едкой нитью опутывавший обоих. Саша сощурился, ища его не зрением — сердцем.

Он заметил его в лунном свете, болезненно замеревшего перед зеркалом. Правая рука Яра лежала на животе, а в глазах было столько невысказанной боли, что становилось дурно. Он был такой тонкий, словно фарфоровая куколка, бледный, едва живой.

Саша вытянулся, обхватил за талию и к себе прижал.

— Ты чего проснулся, маленький? Не…

— Нет! — до Яра дошло, о чем тот подумал. — Оно сработало. Сработало… Я так давно не спал без кошмаров. И ты рядом.

Он прижался губами к своему запястью, к его крови. Откинулся на кровать, утянув Сашку за собой. Яр вытянулся у него под боком, положив его руку себе на живот. Саша бережно провел кончиками пальцев до груди — почувствовать биение сердца — и вернул ладонь обратно.

— Ты любил когда-нибудь? До меня? — Яр зажмурился.

— Дважды. И каждый раз это заканчивалось тем, что я напивался до беспамятства, надеясь, что хоть в этот раз сдохну.

— Это был Сережа?

— Смолин? — Саша расхохотался. — Нет, слава Ярило. Это была бы жуткая феерия безумия, мы с ним как два странных, на голову отбитых брата. Любовниками мы не были, иначе убили бы друг друга, хотя нет, Лена управилась бы с нами быстрее. Не сказать, что мы не пытались… Злыми на весь мир и пьяными. Но было в этом что-то дикое и для него, и для меня. Представь себя с Артемом.

Яр тихо взвыл.

— Вот и я о том же. Тебе бы познакомиться с ним, узнаешь, каким я могу быть. Мы порой так отжигали, соревнуясь с Егоровым! Потом на седьмом курсе нас стала примирять Лена, не могла без Сереги, но и свою шайку оставить не решалась. Есть у нас еще одна нерешенная битва, — Саша улыбнулся своим мыслям. — Они меня тогда спасли. Особенно Лена, когда они выпустились, а мне оставалось два года. Когда-нибудь я расскажу, обещаю.

— Я буду ждать. Я с той ночи у костров в начале года не мог тебя отпустить, боялся даже на мгновение поверить, что ты можешь меня в ответ полюбить. Искал и ждал того, кто меня в детстве защитил. И ведь всё равно тебя искал! Мне всё время кажется, что это неправда… Что… — голос у Яра сорвался. — Саш?

И поцеловал его, взволнованно, губы к губам, как мечталось.

— Сказки обычно с хорошим концом. Даже про братьев воронов. Мне тоже страшно, маленький, так, как никогда не было. Тебе с магией учиться жить заново, всему учиться, я ведь поставил лишь ограничители. И я не знаю, как мне защитить тебя от тебя же самого, если проклятье сможет их побороть. Как научить тебя магии крови, чтобы ты смог защитить себя, и знаю, что должен отпустить тебя на гору Ведьм. Это ведь даже не наша магия, никто в Колдовстворце тебя не научит, но у меня сердце сжимается от мысли, что ты останешься там один. Я вновь оставлю тебя, — он замолчал. — Я сам боюсь причинить тебе боль. Ты столько обо мне не знаешь…

— Саш.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, зажмурившись.

— В сказках обычно хороший конец.


End file.
